Rompecorazones
by Danna Black
Summary: Porque Sirius Black es un rebelde por naturaleza, un Merodeador de corazón y un conquistador nato. Él lo sabe y disfruta con ello. Ella lo sabe y lo detesta por completo.
1. Truenos

__

**Disclaimer: **no soy jotaká. El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a ella, así que no os molestéis en demandarme. Eso sí, la trama es mía.

¡Sexy Sirius! ¡A leer!

_

* * *

_

**Truenos**

El despacho de Slughorn está atestado de alumnos, todos ellos miembros del célebre Club de las Eminencias. La enérgica música invade la espaciosa estancia, apoderándose de los jóvenes, que bailotean alzando los brazos con movimientos rítmicos, dejándose llevar como locos por el rock.

Sirius se deja arrastrar por el bullicio hasta la mesa principal, abarrotada de un sinnúmero de bebidas y tentempiés. Atrapa una cerveza de mantequilla y se la bebe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Inmediatamente, devuelve la botella vacía a la mesa y empieza a mover la cabeza al compás de la música.

Y ahí mismo, alcanza a distinguirla en mitad del gentío, a lo lejos. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Savannah baila balanceando suavemente los hombros y contoneando las caderas. De vez en cuando sacude la cabeza, seducida por el ritmo, haciendo volar su cabellera de color arena. Entonces, un chico se le acerca y la toma por el brazo, arrastrándola fuera de la improvisada pista de baile. La joven ha acudido como acompañante del imbécil de Caleb Alder, ese latoso guaperas de Ravenclaw. Y Sirius tensa la mandíbula, todavía con la mirada gris fija en ellos. Estira el cuello para no perderlos de vista y alcanza a distinguir cómo abandonan el despacho.

Intenta abrirse camino entre la muchedumbre, que brinca y salta con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa eufórica en los labios. Inesperadamente, unos brazos surgen de la nada y se cuelgan de su cuello, en un abrazo férreo. La voz de la muchacha suena sugerente cuando le habla al oído:

–Te estaba buscando. ¿No te aburre ya esta dichosa fiestecita? ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? solos tú y yo –Roxanne Holland, una de sus tantas conquistas.

Sirius deshace el abrazo de la chica con sus manos, decidido. Y la planta allí, insolentemente, mientras emprende el camino hacia la salida.

Cierra la puerta del despacho de Slughorn tras él con un sonoro portazo, anunciando su presencia.

–¡Eh, Alder! ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiona Sirius con sequedad.

El aludido se da la vuelta. El brazo de la muchacha descansa sobre sus hombros y él la mantiene firmemente sujeta por la cintura. Sirius tarda unos instantes en comprender lo que sucede. Observa detenidamente a la castaña, cuyas piernas permanecen flexionadas y ríe de manera estruendosa con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Y Sirius cae en la cuenta de que, si Alder la soltara, la joven se desplomaría sobre el suelo. Parece incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

–Que está inflada ¿acaso no lo ves? –responde Caleb, cargante–. No me extraña nada que vaya de culo en Pociones. Voy a llevarla hasta su cuarto.

Y ante esa declaración a Sirius se le encienden todas las alarmas. Y su rostro se endurece. Avanza hasta situarse frente a ellos, aferra con determinación el brazo de Savannah y se lo echa sobre sus fuertes hombros. Alder lo observa con una mirada cargada de fastidio.

–Ya me encargo yo –aclara Sirius, mirándolo a través de los mechones del flequillo que caen sobre sus ojos.

Y sin decir nada más, lo deja allí, abandonado, como ha hecho con Holland momentos antes.

El joven Black alza a la muchacha en brazos y se dirige hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Pero ella patalea al aire con fuerza, intentando zafarse de él.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Black? ¡Allí hay una fiesta! –las palabras se le traban en los labios y el notable olor a alcohol inunda las fosas nasales de Sirius.

–Exacto. Una fiesta a la que no vas a volver ¿qué te parece?

–Suéltame, Black –exige Savannah, propinándole insistentes golpes en el trabajado pecho y sin dejar de mover las piernas frenéticamente.

Sirius, que a duras penas puede contener los golpes de la chica, opta por devolverla al suelo. Está convencido de que no llegará demasiado lejos ella sola. Y efectivamente. Savannah, al verse liberada por fin, echa a andar en dirección opuesta. Sin embargo, los mortíferos tacones le juegan una mala pasada y cae de bruces sobre el frío mármol. Ostia monumental. Han muerto quinientas neuronas como mínimo. Sirius, que se ha cruzado de brazos, la observa atentamente sin poder contener una risita socarrona. Se aproxima a ella con lentitud, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca, en actitud despreocupada. Y se inclina junto a ella para mirarla a los ojos, verdes.

–Creo que alguien me ha zancadilleado –afirma ella plenamente convencida, mirando a su alrededor intentando descubrir al responsable.

–Ya, seguro. A este paso llegarás a la fiesta el día que Quejicus descubra la existencia del champú –se mofa él.

Ella lo mira, confundida. Intenta incorporarse y ponerse en pie, pero los bruscos movimientos provocan que su estómago se contraiga violentamente y las náuseas se apoderan de ella. La cabeza le da vueltas, y se sorprende al observar que las paredes, a su alrededor, bailan descontroladamente. Cierra los ojos un breve instante y enseguida nota que el suelo desaparece bajo ella.

Los firmes brazos del Merodeador han vuelto a cargar con ella. Savannah, presa de un repentino agotamiento, se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia. Rodea el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y apoya la cabeza sobro su hombro. Nota el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su cabello. Y la calma.

Sirius permanece callado todo el trayecto, únicamente despega los labios para pronunciar la contraseña frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Cruza el hueco y sube las escaleras que conducen hasta su cuarto.

El dormitorio se encuentra completamente vacío. Mejor. No le apetece en absoluto tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. A través de las alargadas ventanas Sirius observa el cielo, completamente encapotado, y el incesante aguacero que azota los terrenos de Hogwarts. Nota que la joven, que ha caído dormida, se agita brevemente entre sus brazos. La habitación permanece en penumbra, pero Sirius no se molesta lo más mínimo en encender las luces. Se conoce el cuarto casi tan bien como el extenso repertorio de tangas de Roxanne. Se aproxima hasta su cama y deposita a la joven sobre las mantas con delicadeza.

Inesperadamente, el joven Black percibe un sutil cosquilleo en la nuca; da la impresión de que alguien lo observa. Alza la cabeza y se topa directamente con los grandes ojos de Savannah, que lo contemplan fijamente a través de sus sedosas pestañas. La fugaz luz de un relámpago pinta destellos plateados sobre su semblante.

La joven Harley sonríe de manera provocativa dejando al descubierto unos dientes cuadrados perfectamente alineados. Aferra las solapas de la túnica de Sirius y tira de él con fuerza, consiguiendo que el chico pierda el equilibrio por un instante y se precipite sobre ella. Él logra posicionar sus fuertes brazos sobre el colchón a tiempo de amortiguar su caída y, de este modo, evita aplastar a la castaña. Sirius es consciente de que la respiración de la chica se ha acelerado notablemente. Savannah arrima su cuerpo al de él. Siente la cremallera de la bragueta de Sirius contra su propia entrepierna.

Y la repentina actitud que ha adoptado la castaña pilla totalmente desprevenido al más irresistible de los Merodeadores. No se siente intimidado por la chica, en absoluto. Simplemente, encuentra realmente extraño el comportamiento de Harley. Ambos pertenecen a la misma casa y cursan su último año en el colegio, pero Savannah jamás ha dado indicios de sentirse atraída por él. Jamás le ha lanzado ningún tipo de indirecta –y Sirius es un verdadero experto en indirectas- ni se le ha insinuado.

–Eh, venga, estate quieta ¿quieres?

–Vamos, Black ¿acaso no es esto lo que quieres? –cuestiona ella, liberando un botón de la túnica con sus dedos–. Sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso ni ataduras.

El Merodeador trata por todos los medios mantener la compostura, pero resulta francamente complicado. Sabe que Savannah no es consciente de lo que hace o dice en esos instantes y no está dispuesto a cometer una locura. No quiere tener que arrepentirse de nada.

Ella, por su parte, continúa con su juego de seducción. La chica se desenvuelve con extremada desvergüenza, dejándose arrastrar por los efectos del alcohol.

Sirius se siente verdaderamente incómodo. Siempre es él quien posee el control absoluto de la situación, quien besa, quien acaricia, mientras ellas se dejan llevar. Le gusta sentir las reacciones de las chicas, oír sus jadeos, bajo él. Y Sirius no piensa tolerar que ella lo engatuse de esa manera. De modo que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consigue ignorar la presión que nota más allá de su ombligo, provocada por la acumulación de sangre, y se reincorpora de inmediato.

Aferra el brazo de la chica, la levanta de la cama con cierta brusquedad, y la arrastra hasta el cuarto de baño. Savannah emite un quejido ahogado debido al estrujón al que está siendo sometido su brazo. Sirius se da cuenta y afloja el agarre, liberándola momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, el moreno eleva a Savannah por los aires y la introduce en la bañera. Orienta el termómetro de la ducha hacia el color azul y el agua surge de la alcachofa, empapándola de arriba a abajo. La castaña, desprevenida y aturdida, grita con los ojos como platos. El agua está tan fría que le cuesta respirar. Intenta rebelarse contra el agarre del Merodeador, pero le resulta prácticamente imposible.

–¿Qué coño estás haciendo, imbécil? ¡Déjame salir ahora mismo! –exclama con desesperación, arañando fieramente los antebrazos de él–. ¡Para de una vez!

–Va, no te revuelvas tanto sinó no puedo bañarte en condiciones. Sé buena y compórtate –y suelta una estruendosa carcajada cuando ella se agita con impaciencia ante su comentario.

–¡Suéltame, Black! ¡He dicho que me dejes salir!

Pero Sirius no permite que Savannah abandone la bañera. Continúa regando a la muchacha, poniéndola como una sopa. El torrente de agua resbala por su larga melena castaña, ahora sutilmente oscurecida, hasta los pies descalzos. El agua helada es el mejor remedio para aliviar la borrachera. Y dicen que también es recomendable para calmar el calentón. De modo que Black ni se lo piensa dos veces. Dirige la alcachofa hacia sí mismo un segundo y se rocía ligeramente. Luego cierra el grifo.

Coge una toalla del pequeño armario que hay bajo el lavamanos y se la entrega a Savannah.

–Sécate bien o te resfriarás.

Ella obedece sin encararse con el muchacho. Sirius, por su parte, se desprende de la molesta túnica, que cae sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo, completamente chorreando. Se desabotona la camisa negra –que pronto corre la misma suerte que la túnica- y deja al descubierto un torso moreno y perfectamente trabajado. Le da la espalda a la castaña y sale del baño con su toalla sobre los hombros. Al cabo de unos segundos, vuelve con algo arrugado entre sus manos.

Savannah, ya más sosegada, no puede evitar contemplar atentamente el tórax desnudo del moreno. Los pectorales fuertes, compactos, casi como el diamante. Los abdominales perfectamente delineados, como la más refinada escultura de mármol. El David de Hogwarts. Las astutas gotas de agua resbalan por sus hombros hasta perderse en el borde de los pantalones.

Y las mejillas de Savannah se colorean al instante. Desvía la mirada rápidamente, cohibida.

El Merodeador se da cuenta y sonríe de medio lado. Le arroja el pijama a la chica y le da de lleno en la cara. El vestido de color crema que viste está tan empapado que ya se ha formado un pequeño charco sus pies. La tela se ciñe a su cuerpo dejando entrever un sostén de estampados florales.

–Póntelo. No lo he usado, todavía está por estrenar –dice Sirius con calma, mirándola con atención–. Aunque es posible que te quede algo grande.

–No es necesario todo esto –rebate ella–. Tengo ropa en mi cuarto ¿sabes?

–No lo pongo en duda. Pero te recomiendo que te pongas _éste_ pijama concretamente porque te quedarás aquí esta noche. Aunque, bueno, si prefieres dormir con el vestido mojado es problema tuyo. Por cierto, la puerta de la habitación está cerrada –y le guiña el ojo con picardía.

Harley lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando una explicación.

–Te conozco, nena, y sé que regresarás a la dichosa fiestecita en cuanto me dé la espalda –añade él, mientras la chica tantea su vestido–. No pierdas el tiempo buscando tu varita. Tranquila, no pongas esa cara, está a buen recaudo –Sirius se apoya en el marco de la puerta, relajado–. Pero si te has enchochado e insistes en volver a tu dormitorio, la ventana de este cuarto está a tu entera disposición: úsala si quieres.

Y se carcajea ruidosamente ante el desconcierto de la muchacha, que lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius sale del baño para que Savannah pueda cambiarse tranquilamente. Un rayo surca el cielo negro e ilumina fugazmente la habitación. Se deshace de los pantalones húmedos, quedándose en ropa interior, se descalza y se introduce entre las cálidas sábanas de su cama. Corre los doseles escarlata.

Tras unos minutos, el atractivo joven oye abrirse la puerta del baño. Percibe unos suaves pasos que, silenciosos, se detienen frente al borde de su cama. Y su voz.

–Sirius –susurra la muchacha. Resulta insólito escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella. Suena bien–. ¿Estás durmiendo?

–Sí.

Ella no contesta inmediatamente. Quizá se sienta abrumada por la sequedad con la que ha respondido. Sirius observa la silueta de Savannah dibujada sobre los doseles. Y la voz de la castaña suena inquieta cuando pregunta:

–¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

Sirius se extraña.

–¿Tienes miedo? Bah, no te preocupes. Pueden parecer monstruosas al principio, pero, aunque parezca mentira, las descomunales pelusas que hay bajo la cama de Peter todavía no se han comido a nadie –comenta él con socarronería y ríe entre dientes. Luego, añade matizando cada una de las palabras–: Que yo sepa, claro.

Un trueno sacude el castillo con violencia.

–Por favor –insiste la joven Harley con impaciencia. Y su voz suena casi como una súplica.

Sirius descorre las cortinas. Ahí, de pie, frente a él, se encuentra la muchacha, con las manos sobre sus oídos. Lleva puesto el jersey del pijama, que le llega casi hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, ha decidido prescindir de la parte inferior; seguramente le quedaría demasiado holgada. Y Sirius cree atisbar un matiz de angustia y temor en sus ojos verdes.

Con un simple gesto de cabeza la invita a introducirse entre las mantas con él. Ella lo hace con cierta timidez. Se tumba junto al moreno, encarándolo. Observando sus brillantes iris plomizos. Y esboza una modesta sonrisa. Sirius corresponde al gesto de la chica, tratando de aliviarla y calmarla. Le acaricia el pelo con extremada lentitud. Ella se estremece. El joven aguarda a que se relaje lo suficiente. Y lo consigue con facilidad.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquiere él, sinceramente angustiado, tratando de averiguar la razón de su miedo.

–Truenos –responde ella simplemente. Y se acurruca junto a él.

–¿Y te asustas de eso? Los truenos los provoca Merlín cuando arrastra los muebles para cambiarlos de sitio, ¿no lo sabías?

Y ambos estallan en sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

_¡Ya! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Uff, ¡cómo me gusta el sinvergüenza de Sirius Black, por favor! Es sencillamente irresistible, ¿no creéis?_

_ En principio estaba planeado que esto fuera sólo un OneShot, pero creo que tiene bastantes papeletas para terminar convitiéndose en un conjunto de viñetas sobre Sirius y Savannah._

_ See you soon!_

**_ Danna._**


	2. Despertar

**_Disclaimer:_**_no soy jotaká y Harry Potter no me pertenece. Pero Sirius Black es MÍO y solamente MÍO ;D_

_Este capítulo tiene dedicación super-ultra-mega-hiper-especial. Para **Siriusila9**, que ama casi tanto como yo al más guapo e irresistible de los Merodeadores y por lo majísima que es. Y, obviamente, para ti **Eri**, por la inmensa sensación de alegría que me invade cada vez que veo un rr tuyo y porque te aprecio un montón, pero mucho, mucho. _

_Y porque sí, ¡porque sois las putas amas! Haaahahaha. Ojalá os guste ;)_

* * *

**Despertar**

El sol entra a raudales en la espaciosa habitación. Sirius, todavía sumido entre las brumas del sueño, se revuelve incómodo en su cama, molesto debido a los resplandecientes rayos que inciden directamente sobre sus párpados cerrados. Trata de cubrirse la cabeza con su brazo desnudo, pero no hay nada que hacer. Morfeo lo ha abandonado.

Abre los ojos con pesadez. Parpadea repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la intensa iluminación del dormitorio y se estiraza para desentumecer sus músculos. Sin embargo, su espalda topa con algo cálido y suave, como el roce de una pluma. Mira a su alrededor y lo primero que distingue al voltearse es una larga cascada de bucles desparramada sobre las sábanas. La intrusa descansa bocabajo y la bronceada piel de sus brazos contrasta visiblemente contra la impecable blancura del edredón. Pese a todo, el rostro de la chica queda prácticamente oculto bajo la melena castaña.

Sirius siente su cerebro especialmente embotado y entorpecido, como si le resultara difícil mantener la concentración y razonar. Pero, aun así, no tarda demasiado en identificar a la muchacha que descansa junto a él.

Desvía la mirada y ojea detalladamente el dormitorio. Las camas de sus tres amigos están exactamente como la noche anterior. Y Sirius intuye que no han dormido ahí. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Bah, da lo mismo, en el fondo eso ahora no le interesa demasiado.

El joven Black decide despertar a Savannah de una vez. Atrapa un mechón de pelo castaño y tira de él con más fuerza de la que debería, haciendo que la muchacha cabecee bruscamente sobre el almohadón.

—Eh, despierta, Harley —la instiga él—. Venga, lárgate a tu habitación que Merlín ya se ha hartado allí arriba.

Savannah suelta un quejido y se deshace del muchacho con un fuerte manotazo. Se remueve perezosamente y, a continuación, oculta su cabeza bajo la almohada pensando, quizá, que de esa manera conseguirá conciliar el sueño otra vez. Sirius agarra el almohadón de un puñado y lo lanza de malas maneras contra la pared escarlata de la habitación. Aferra a la muchacha por el brazo y tira de ella, dándole la vuelta sobre la cama, encarándola. No, la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes.

Ella le devuelve la mirada, de un verde intenso, y arruga la frente. A juzgar por su semblante, la muchacha parece seriamente desconcertada. Observa al chico con atención y lo reconoce al momento.

Y al fin reacciona; abre mucho los ojos y su respiración comienza a acelerarse de forma inminente, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Una expresión de profunda angustia cruza su rostro. Instintivamente, tira de las sábanas hacia arriba, esforzándose en ocultar cada centímetro de piel que el jersey que luce deja al descubierto.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo en mi cuarto, Black? —inquiere Savannah con la cabeza dándole más vueltas que una noria.

—No te equivoques, maja, eres tú la que está en mi dormitorio —aclara Sirius con desplante—. Y además, todo hay que decirlo, anoche no dejaste de taladrarme la cabeza con esa voz de pito hasta que conseguiste colarte en mi cama. Me suplicaste y todo, ¿sabes? imagínate el panorama.

—¡Que te den por el culo, Black! —escupe ella con expresión desafiante y atravesándolo con la mirada.

Sirius suelta una risotada cargada de grosería. La nuez sube y baja con suavidad en su garganta.

—Menuda falta de elegancia.

La muchacha ignora al apuesto joven olímpicamente e introduce su cabeza bajo las sábanas, rogando a Merlín, a Circe y a todos los dioses _muggles__,_ que las sospechas que asaltan su mente no sean ciertas. Por favor, por favor, por favor… Pero enseguida vuelve a aparecer con las mejillas totalmente encendidas y los ojos como pelotas de tenis. Oh, Merlín.

—¡Estás en calzoncillos! —se escandaliza la chica con la voz repentinamente aguda. Parece fuera de sí—. ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Black?

Savannah no reconoce el pijama azul marino que viste. Trata de evocar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, pero lo último que recuerda es la esporádica fiesta que se organizó en las mazmorras. Y, a partir de ahí, nada más. Todo aparece difuso en su mente. Un torbellino de colores y extrañas sensaciones se agolpan en su interior, confundiéndola aún más si cabe. No obstante, por más que intenta refrescar la memoria, no tiene la más remota idea de cómo ha ido a para a la cama del engreído de Black.

La voz grave del muchacho la sobresalta.

—¿Cómo? ¿no te acuerdas? –Sirius abre los ojos exageradamente, fingiendo estar dolido. Se echa hacia atrás el brillante flequillo y Savannah no puede impedir quedar plenamente cautivada por lo sensual del movimiento. El animago le lanza una mirada libidinosa, totalmente deshonesta—. Fue un auténtico espectáculo. Estás hecha toda una fiera, no me dejaste descansar ni un solo minuto, ¿sabes? Y bueno, a mí no es que me haga falta, claro, pero tú habrás perdido un par de quilos como mínimo. ¿No estás contenta, nena?

Sirius refrena el impulso de reírse delante de ella, sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa que esboza destila bravuconería por los cuatro costados. Savannah, por su parte, se muestra notoriamente turbada y aturdida. Su terso semblante se descompone en cuanto su cerebro termina de procesar la espantosa noticia. Le cuesta muchísimo trabajo asumir que algo haya podido suceder entre ellos. Y se niega a creer lo que Black acaba de decir, el muy fanfarrón. Pero la sensación de desazón no la abandona.

—En serio, Black, déjate de tonterías ¿qué coño me has hecho? –la voz de Savannah denota nerviosismo y se ve obligada a pestañear varias veces para evitar que las imprevistas lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas. Pero ella no necesita oír ningún tipo de confesión para figurarse lo que pudo suceder la noche anterior, basta con tener un poco de sentido común—.Te has aprovechado de mí aún a sabiendas de que no era consciente de lo que hacía. Eres despreciable.

Sirius tensa la mandíbula ante la inesperada e injusta acusación de Savannah; se muestra rotundamente indignado y la irritación comienza a apoderarse de él por momentos. Lo único que él pretendía soltando todas esas sandeces era irritar un poco a la muchacha, pero jamás, ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas habría imaginado que Savannah interpretaría sus palabras de ese modo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harley? —sus ojos han adquirido una misteriosa tonalidad oscura, como el cielo cuando anuncia tormenta—. Estoy bromeando, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de lo que he dicho antes es cierto, estaba tomándote el pelo. Anoche no sucedió absolutamente nada ¿de acuerdo? ¿o acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

Savannah niega lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de él.

—No recuerdo nada, Black. Sólo sé que he amanecido aquí, en tu cuarto, metida en tu cama y prácticamente desnuda. ¿Qué coño quieres que piense? Estoy convencida de que no me trajiste hasta aquí únicamente para enseñarme tu nuevo manual de quidditch —comenta irónica, arqueando una ceja.

—Pues claro, ¿cómo vas a acordarte de nada? Tenías tanto alcohol en las venas que habrías sido capaz de desinfectar a todo San Mungo tú sola.

—Eres realmente repugnante.

—Escúchame… —la presiona el moreno con exasperación.

Sirius percibe un breve brillo en los ojos verdes de Savannah y comprende que la muchacha está al borde del llanto. Pero ella, orgullosa y altanera, no se permite derramar una sola lágrima delante del Merodeador.

—¡No! No quiero escucharte ¿lo entiendes? —brama Savannah, que retira las recias mantas que la cubren y se levanta enfurecida. Busca su ropa y la localiza sobre la cama que se encuentra más próxima al cuarto de baño—. Me das náuseas, Black, no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer algo así de descabellado.

El joven Black se apresura a imitar a la chica y se reincorpora sin importarle que las sábanas resbalen por su envidiable musculatura hasta caer sobre el frío suelo, y que la única prenda que lo separe de la total desnudez sean unos simples bóxers.

Savannah no puede evitar sentirse perturbada al ver a Sirius prácticamente desnudo frente a ella. Su vista se posa en el magistral pecho de él, en la oscura pelusilla que nace bajo su ombligo y se pierde allá, más abajo, en el borde elástico de sus bóxers azul índigo. Tiene un culo realmente soberbio e indescriptible. Los brillantes rayos del sol arrancan destellos broncíneos a su tostada piel. Es la perfección materializada en un cuerpo masculino.

El Merodeador percibe el breve instante de vacilación de la chica, y sonríe abiertamente.

—Deja de babear, Harley, cuando te apetezca repetimos. Mira que yo estaré encantado, eh, tan sólo asegúrate de hacérmelo saber con antelación, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con algún otro _asunto_ entre las manos —bromea él irónico y divertido, tratando de quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Ella enrojece violentamente al verse descubierta y entrecierra los ojos peligrosamente hasta que éstos se convierten en dos finas rendijas. A continuación, Savannah impulsa hacia atrás el brazo con el que sujeta el zapato de tacón y se lo lanza a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, intentando causarle el mayor daño posible. Sin embargo él, como buen jugador de quidditch, esquiva el zapato con suma facilidad y éste se estrella contra una de las alargadas ventanas, causando un gran estruendo. Pequeños fragmentos de cristal saltan por los aires y el zapato cae irremediablemente a través de la ventana, desapareciendo del campo de visión de ambos muchachos.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿y ahora qué te ha molestado? Ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a repetir ¿qué más quieres?

Savannah prefiere hacer oídos sordos e ignorar el grosero comentario. Gira sobre sus talones y se decide a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de llegar siquiera a rozar el picaporte de la puerta con la yema de los dedos, la voz de Sirius vuelve a detenerla:

—Eh, eh, eh ¿adónde crees que vas con mi pijama? —la castaña se voltea para mirarlo a la cara, esperando, quizá, que eso no sea más que otra de sus estúpidas bromitas. Pero, aunque los ojos del Merodeador brillan divertidos, Savannah intuye que habla totalmente en serio—. Devuélvemelo, ladrona.

Harley nota una abrasadora oleada de ira que le nubla los sentidos por completo. Y percibe cómo las piernas le tiemblan violentamente debido a la irritación. No obstante, aferra con determinación el borde del pijama y tira de él hacia arriba, para deshacerse de la enorme prenda. Luego se lo lanza a Sirius con enojo. Se cubre como puede con su vestido de color crema y abandona el cuarto, desapareciendo tras el marco de la puerta.

Y Sirius no puede evitar carcajearse de lo lindo. Tiene un trasero precioso.

* * *

_¡OMG! No sé a vosotras, eh, pero a mí me pone cachondísima Sirius. Con ese aire de rebeldía y esa actitud chulesca... buff, hahahaha. Muchísimas gracias por todos, todos y todos los reviews, y por los piropazos ;D Me alegra enormemente que os gusten los capítulos._

_¡Se os quiereeeeeeeeee! :D_

_**Danna.**_


	3. Castigo

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen. Sirius Black, sí._

* * *

**Castigo**

Los pasos ágiles y decididos de la profesora McGonagall avanzan a través del solitario corredor, originando un escalofriante eco que retumba en las sólidas paredes. La túnica purpúrea que luce ondea ligeramente al marchar.

—Limpiaréis el Invernadero número tres de arriba abajo, hasta que reluzca más que un galeón recién salido de Gringotts —la profesora habla con voz dura, avanzando a paso ligero sin mirar hacia atrás—. Los alumnos de segundo han dedicado la mañana a replantar mandrágoras y lo han puesto absolutamente todo patas arriba de tierra y abono.

Sirius y Savannah caminan en silencio tras la mujer. Él totalmente despreocupado y sereno, y ella proyectando una mueca de auténtica repulsión.

—Por supuesto, lo haréis al estilo _muggle._ El señor Filch os proporcionará todo lo necesario para la tarea —continúa la profesora.

Llegan al final del corredor y tuercen a la derecha sin aminorar la marcha un solo instante. Pronto alcanzan las majestuosas escaleras que conectan el primer piso con el vestíbulo y descienden por ella. Allí, frente a las colosales puertas de roble del colegio, aguarda Filch, el celador, perpetuamente acompañado de su odiosa gata, la Señora Dorris. El hombre, de aspecto sucio y andrajoso, enseña los dientes, amarillentos e irregulares, en lo que pretende ser una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Filch señala con el dedo índice la pared que hay justo tras él, donde descansan todos los bártulos necesarios para llevar a cabo el castigo: diversos paños y trapos viejos, algún estropajo y un par de cubos.

—Disponéis de dos horas exactamente —informa la profesora McGonagall volteándose para hacer frente a los muchachos. Mantiene los finos labios muy apretados y los observa con expresión severa. Sirius no se deja intimidar por la estricta profesora y se sacude el oscuro pelo de los ojos con un elegante movimiento de cabeza—. Las varitas.

La profesora estira su brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba.

—¡¿Qué? —inquieren los muchachos al unísono sin dar crédito a lo que oyen.

—He dicho que me entreguéis las varitas inmediatamente.

Sirius y Savannah no tienen más remedio que obedecer. McGonagall le lanza una última mirada de advertencia al Merodeador y, sin esperar un solo segundo más, gira sobre sus talones y cruza el umbral hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los dos Gryffindors se hacen con todos los chismes, resignados, y cruzan las dobles puertas del vestíbulo para salir al exterior. El sol luce espléndido en lo más alto, caldeando suavemente los terrenos del castillo. No obstante, el viento sopla con cierta dureza, haciendo oscilar las copas de los árboles.

Los jóvenes descienden por los húmedos terrenos uno junto al otro, caminando en completo silencio. Sirius observa con disimulo a Savannah, que mantiene el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. No parece de muy buen humor. Él es consciente de que la castaña gasta un humor de mil demonios y que es bastante irascible, pero no alcanza a comprender el porqué de su apática actitud respecto a él.

—¡Qué agria estás! Cualquier otra tía mataría por estar en tu pellejo ahora mismo.

—Haz el puñetero favor de no hablarme ¿vale?

Sirius suelta un silbidito irrespetuoso con la única intención de fastidiar a su compañera.

—Con esa actitud no conseguirás volver a introducirte en mi cama, guapa. —advierte él con sorna, dedicándole una mirada pecaminosa.

—¿Quieres que te dé una torta?

Sirius esboza una sonrisa arrolladora y, pese a la ligera inquina que siente la muchacha, algo se sacude con frenesí en su interior, como un cataclismo.

Pronto llegan al gigantesco invernadero y ambos entran al interior. Nada más acceder, un desagradable olor penetra en sus fosas nasales sin que puedan hacer nada por impedirlo. El panorama que se presenta ante ellos no es nada halagüeño: la mayor parte del suelo está prácticamente cubierto por una espesa capa de tierra entremezclada con estiércol, al igual que las alargadas mesas de madera y algunos de los inmensos cristales que conforman las paredes del invernadero.

—Buaj —se asquea el Merodeador, apretando las aletas de su recta nariz para evitar que el insoportable hedor le produzca angustia—. En realidad no es para tanto, ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir entre mierda. Esto no es peor que la noble y ancestral casa de mi _queridísima_ madre —se bufonea Sirius con insolencia soltando una jovial risotada.

Savannah resopla, fatigada ya antes de comenzar. Pero ambos jóvenes se apremian en ponerse manos a la obra, hay muchísimo trabajo por delante, y cuanto antes terminen y pierdan de vista al otro, mucho mejor. Optan por distribuirse las distintas tareas entre los dos y, así, poder finalizar antes.

Sirius se encarga de las mesas y los diversos estantes mientras la chica, arrodillada y trapo en mano, enluce el empedrado del suelo. Trabajan en perfecto silencio, sin entablar conversación y evitando mirarse. Los minutos avanzan con exasperante lentitud y el cansancio parece hacer mella en los muchachos. En ella más que en él. El cabello de la chica, del color de la arena, se mantiene recogido en un moño alto y descuidado, aunque algunos mechones han logrado escapar y se precipitan sobre su rostro.

—¿Has acabado ya con eso? —pregunta Savannah a Sirius, que asiente levemente con la cabeza. Sus brillantes mechones caen sobre su frente y, empapados en sudor, se adhieren a ella irremisiblemente. Y Savannah siente una punzada de celos al mirar al joven Black porque, incluso estando cubierto de porquería hasta las cejas, nada, absolutamente nada logra empañar ese magnético halo de atractivo que lo envuelve—. En cuanto terminemos con los cristales podremos largarnos de aquí. Yo lo hago por dentro y tú por fuera ¿te parece?

—¡Hostia! ¡Pero si hablas y todo! —el apuesto joven conduce la mano derecha hasta su formidable pecho, sobreactuando exageradamente—. Y yo que pensaba que eras un inferi domesticado.

El joven de ojos grises ríe su propia gracia. Luego se encamina con garbo hacia una discreta fuentecilla ubicada en el exterior del traslúcido edificio y se limita a llenar de agua uno de los cubos. Tiene ambas manos y parte de los antebrazos completamente ennegrecidos y apestan más que un cenagal atiborrado de gusarajos podridos.

Con todo, desde allí, algo logra acaparar absolutamente toda su atención.

Justo frente a él, la joven Harley se afana en abrillantar los sórdidos cristales desde el interior del invernáculo. Savannah no presenta mejor aspecto que él, sin embargo: tiene pringosas salpicaduras de churre en las mejillas y los brazos, y su larga cabellera, que se ha convertido en una feroz maraña terrosa, guarda un asombroso parentesco con un nido de avestruz. La chica se encuentra erguida con el brazo completamente estirado, balanceándolo de un lado al otro enérgicamente. De vez en cuando da pequeños brincos para intentar llegar lo más alto posible, totalmente ajena al hecho de que la camiseta blanca que viste se ha alzado ligeramente y permite apreciar un abdomen espléndidamente plano, de piel tersa y morena, y su diminuto ombligo. Las gotas de sudor resbalan desde su cuello, recorriendo su clavícula, para aposentarse sobre la unión de sus menudos senos.

Y Sirius, mujeriego como el que más, queda embrujado por el tremendo erotismo de la escena. Sonríe con picardía. Tal vez, después de todo, no haya sido tan mala idea tener que limpiar sin poder servirse de ningún método mágico, observa con jactancia.

Cierra el paso del agua, se dirige hasta la mugrienta pared del invernadero y comienza a frotar los cristales con un paño.

El acalorado rostro de Savannah queda situado justo delante de él, al otro lado del enorme vidrio. Tiene las mejillas encendidas debido al esfuerzo y la boca entreabierta. Es guapa, opina él, aunque quizá no tanto como Roxanne. Y tiene un cuerpo bonito, sí, pero Roxanne es sencillamente espectacular.

Savannah advierte la hipnótica mirada del Merodeador y alza la cabeza con decisión.

—¿Tanto te gusto que no puedes dejar de mirarme? Se te van a salir los ojos, tío —increpa la castaña incómoda, que siente como si la estuvieran inspeccionando detalladamente con rayos X.

—Créeme, nena, que lo único que me gusta de ti es el apellido —declara él con el inconfundible desparpajo que lo caracteriza.

La reacción de Harley no se hace esperar. Arroja el trapo con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo y estalla en un arrebato de ira.

-Y si eso es así, entonces ¿por qué demonios te aprovechaste de mí la otra noche? –la castaña lo apunta acusadoramente con el dedo índice, elevando el tono de voz-. ¡No eres más que un asqueroso depravado cuya única meta en la vida es tirarse a todo ser vivo que tenga un agujero entre las piernas!

Sirius frunce el entrecejo y sus ojos grisáceos quedan opacados por una lóbrega sombra. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza y la perfecta línea de su mandíbula se tensa. Empieza a fastidiarle seriamente el dichoso temita del "pervertido". Lanza el asqueroso paño al interior del cubo con dureza y traspasa el umbral de la puerta, situándose frente a la joven. La agarra del brazo y su voz suena terriblemente azarosa cuando dice:

-Ya te he dicho que no ocurrió absolutamente nada ¿me oyes? ¡NA-DA! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? –Sirius percibe la mueca de dolor que cruza el semblante de ella, pero no hace nada por aflojar el agarre-. Tan sólo evité que Alder te llevara consigo a quién sabe donde. Te salvé el pellejo, impedí que él se atreviera a propasarse contigo, porque te puedo asegurar que sus intenciones no eran nada honestas. Deberías agradecérmelo de rodillas en vez de pasarte todo el jodido día intentando hacerme sentir culpable.

Savannah forcejea hasta que consigue librarse del Merodeador.

-No creo ni una sola palabra. ¿Ahora te las das de caballero de brillante armadura y te dedicas a rescatar damiselas en apuros? Por favor, ambos sabemos que ese no es tu estilo, Black –replica ella con obcecación.

La limpieza ya ha pasado a un segundo plano y la tensión reina en el ambiente. Sirius sonríe de medio lado, pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos. Observa a la muchacha torvamente y masculla:

-Escucha, fuiste tú la que me buscó anoche, Harley, fuiste tú la que se enganchó de mi cuello e insistió para que te follara hasta la deshidratación, y yo me negué. Podría haber sido la mejor noche de tu aburrida vida, y créeme que habrías disfrutado como nunca antes, pero yo te detuve.

Los ojos verdes de Savannah se han agigantado hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de pelotas de tenis. Un desagradable tembleque recorre todo su cuerpo y percibe cómo la sangre bulle bajo su piel. Es incapaz de asimilar las palabras de Black. Nota la garganta reseca y no se cree capaz de hablar sin que la voz tiemble. Entonces, como única vía de escape, la chica impulsa su brazo hacia atrás dejándose arrastrar por la cólera y estrella su mano abierta contra la mejilla de Sirius.

-Mi vida no es aburrida en absoluto. Que tú no sepas nada acerca de mi vida sexual no significa que no la tenga, Black.

Sirius, conmocionado por la inesperada actuación de su compañera, acaricia con suavidad su dolorido moflete. Aprieta los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornan blancos y, por un instante, Savannah teme que le devuelva el golpe. Sin embargo, Black levanta la cabeza con lentitud y clava su fría mirada en los ojos de ella.

-Me la trae floja, tu vida. Pero no pienso tolerar que me acuses de algo que no he hecho –cada vez le resulta más difícil contener la ira-. Dormimos en la misma cama, no lo niego, pero te vuelvo a repetir que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza intentar nada contigo.

Está realmente indignado. Y serio. Muy serio. La chica es incapaz de advertir el característico matiz de mofa que habitualmente acompaña las palabras de él. Y, pese a todo, Black demuestra una entereza asombrosa con el último comentario; sus palabras destilan resignación y ¿aflicción? Y no entiende el motivo, ni siquiera un poquito, pero algo impulsa a Savannah a terminar por confiar en las palabras del moreno.

Entonces, repentinamente, un extraño sonido, como el crujido de una caña al quebrarse, los sobresalta. Ambos dirigen la mirada hasta la entrada del invernadero y, desde allí, unos grandes ojos leonados los observa atentamente, vigilando. En una fracción de segundo, Sirius alcanza a coger un buen puñado del estiércol que han apilado durante el castigo, y se lo lanza con toda la fuerza que es capaz al intruso. La excepcional puntería del muchacho no entiende de errores y atina de lleno. La Señora Dorris bufa enfurecida y, a continuación, huye despavorida totalmente cubierta de porquería.

Y, pese al nerviosismo que segundos antes inundaba la estancia, ambos jóvenes estallan en sonoras risotadas, descargando el ambiente. No obstante, Sirius no tarda en volver a la carga.

-No necesito forzar a nadie a acostarse conmigo, Harley. Un solo chasquido de dedos y ya dispongo de un millón de tías entre las que elegir. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me fijaría en ti?

Savannah se muerde la lengua y se abstiene de hacer comentarios. Se acuclilla y coge el trapo para, después, volver a limpiar el cristal con él. Restriega el paño sobre la lisa superficie con fervor y sus piernas flexionadas se abren y cierran inconscientemente. El ancho cuello de su camiseta se abomba y, desde su posición, Sirius puede observar unos pequeños senos aprisionados por un sostén oscuro.

Roxanne sí que tiene unas buenas tetas.

-Además, te puedo garantizar que tu considerable ausencia de protuberancias no me atrae lo más mínimo.

Y, sin embargo, cuando el plazo de dos horas ya se ha extinguido y cada uno marcha por su lado, Sirius únicamente dispone de dos opciones: darse una buena ducha de agua fría o ir en busca de la morena de Ravenclaw y descargar su tremenda excitación con ella y sus gigantescas protuberancias.

La decisión que finalmente tomará es fácil de predecir.

Y, algo más tarde, cuando Black arremete enérgicamente contra los muslos de Roxanne y ella jadea bajo el ardiente cuerpo de él, un leve tufillo a campo inunda el cerebro de Sirius. Y sonríe con ternura.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que he tardado un poco más de lo esperado en actualizar el fic, pero es que no he tenido ocasión de hacerlo antes... ya sabéis, Semana Santa y tal y cual. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? :D _

_¡Pues, hala! Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el nuevo capítulo,_

_Un beso enorme y mil gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan en hacer click en el botón verde para dejar un review. _

**_Danna._**


	4. Limón

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! Siento muchísimo haber tenido los fics abandonados tanto tiempo. ¡No tengo perdón! A mi favor debo decir que he estado ocupadísima con los estudios y no he tenido apenas tiempo para abrir siquiera la página de FanFiction. Pero el esfuerzo parece haber dado sus frutos, oye, hahaha._

_En fin, que vuelvo a pediros perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. Harry Potter y su fantástico mundo pertenece a J.K._

* * *

—¡Mierda, James! ¡Eres un jodido guarro, tío! —Sirius presiona las aletas de su nariz empleando los dedos a modo de pinza—. Díselo Lunático, dile que es un cerdo y que Quejicus huele mejor que él. Merlín, menudo tufo has dejado en la maldita habitación.

Pero Remus, que permanece cómodamente tendido sobre su cama, rueda los ojos y hace caso omiso del joven que brinca salvajemente sobre su colchón. El libro que sostiene entre sus manos es sobradamente más interesante que presenciar otra de las ridículas peleas entre Canuto y Cornamenta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu aristocrático culo Black nunca se tira pedos o qué? —suelta James con petulancia—. Porque tú tampoco es que tengas una flor en el ojete, precisamente ¿sabes?

Peter ríe animadamente ante la ocurrencia de Potter y ésta le provoca tanta gracia que cae estrepitosamente por el lateral de su cama, aterrizando sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo. Remus retira su mirada ambarina de las líneas del libro y la centra en el rubio regordete que yace despatarrado de cualquier manera. Peter se reincorpora torpemente con el semblante serio y el joven licántropo advierte que le falta un diente.

—Haz el puñetero favor de abrir la ventana y dejar que se ventile el cuarto o moriremos todos asfixiados —le espeta Sirius haciendo exagerados aspavientos con la mano para evitar respirar el _embriagador_ aroma.

—Bésame el culo, chucho.

—Te gustaría demasiado y no quiero ser el responsable de que a tu histérica pelirroja… —enmudece de sopetón cuando un almohadón impacta de lleno en su cara, desequilibrándolo peligrosamente sobre las sábanas, y termina corriendo la misma suerte que Peter momentos antes.

La ensordecedora carcajada de James invade la habitación y pronto se encuentra secundado por Remus y Peter, cuyo incisivo ha vuelto a su lugar de origen por obra del joven licántropo. Sirius se levanta de un salto y se abalanza con deliberada rudeza sobre James, que continúa desternillándose sobre su cama, y comienza a propinarle toscos puñetazos en el abdomen. Ambos jóvenes juegan gritando y jaleando como auténticos energúmenos.

—Me largo a las cocinas, tengo hambre —anuncia Sirius momentos más tarde, apartándose de James y caminando derecho hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Oye, Canuto, en serio, no es necesario ir a las cocinas para comer… ¡aquí huele que alimenta! —exclama la voz de Remus, que consigue filtrarse hasta sus oídos justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Black no es capaz de retener una amplia sonrisa.

Se desliza escaleras abajo, cruza la desierta Sala Común y abandona la Torre de Gryffindor tras atravesar el hueco del retrato. El corredor se encuentra totalmente vacío y tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas que permanecen ancladas a la pared. Blancos recuadros de luz se dibujan sobre el empedrado del suelo originados por los esplendorosos rayos, que se filtran a través de las ventanas desde lo más alto del cielo nocturno. Sirius camina indolentemente por los sombríos pasillos sin molestarse siquiera en camuflar el sonido de sus pisadas. El joven, intrépido y desfachatado, tampoco ha creído necesario coger la Capa Invisible ni el mapa del Merodeador. ¿Para qué? El castillo es enteramente suyo, conoce incluso el más insondable de los secretos que el colegio custodia.

Sirius avanza a través del corredor con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama. Pronto llega a su destino: un angosto corredor sin salida alguna. Para cualquier otro alumno de la escuela habría resultado frustrante culminar su paseo en un callejón sin salida, sin embargo, un Merodeador no es un simple alumno y Sirius sabe al dedillo lo que debe hacer a continuación. Se detiene justo al séptimo paso, ni uno más ni uno menos, y se planta frente al descomunal cuadro que expone un bodegón. Localiza la jugosa pera y le hace cosquillas con la yema de sus dedos. Al instante, la obra pictórica se hace a un lado para descubrir el acceso a una colosal cámara.

Aun habiendo concluido la hora de la cena hacía ya un rato, todavía es posible apreciar un apetitoso aroma que permanece adherido a cada una de las losas que conforma las paredes de las soberbias cocinas de Hogwarts. Nada más acceder al lugar, una simpática elfina saluda con amabilidad a Sirius e inmediatamente se ruboriza cuando éste le dedica un guiño de ojo.

—Ándate con ojo, galán, o la próxima vez terminará por pedirte la mano en matrimonio —la repentina voz sobresalta por un segundo al gallardo joven, quien, no obstante, se sobrepone con disimulo en un santiamén y pronto identifica a la poseedora de tan terso sonido.

Savannah recibe al moreno con una singular sonrisa. Y él acoge el gesto de la muchacha con más entusiasmo del que jamás se atrevería a confesar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que seas tú quien se decida a hacerlo?

Los iris metalizados de Sirius brillan de manera casi imperceptible en la penumbra de la sala, pero Savannah, que experimenta una violenta corriente eléctrica que recorre su ser de arriba a abajo, se ve obligada a romper el contacto visual, intimidada por el magnetismo de su mirada.

Sirius se aproxima a la larguísima mesa de madera y toma asiento justo frente a ella.

—No te burles, hablo completamente en serio. Parece que no eres consciente de lo que provocas en ella.

—Lo cierto es que eso no me interesa lo más mínimo —responde Sirius por pura inercia.

Savannah alza las cejas de manera inquisitiva y hace un mohín. Sostiene entre las manos una copa cuyo contenido presenta una tonalidad amarilla.

—¿Qué? —se extraña él sin entender muy bien las señas de la chica.

Da un sorbo al apetitoso líquido de su copa y después pasea la lengua por sus labios en un acto que a Sirius le parece de lo más pecaminoso.

—No deberías actuar como si nada de esto te importara. Por muy Merodeador que te creas y todas esas tonterías que tienes en la cabeza, tú también te enamorarás algún día, ¿sabes? Es algo que no podrás controlar de ningún modo. Llegará sin más. Y si continúas con esta actitud de _chucho faldero _terminarás haciendo daño a alguien.

Sirius permanece mudo, completamente asombrado por lo surrealista de la situación. ¿Enamorado él? Y ríe en su fuero interior. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, la compañía de Savannah Harley lejos de resultarle molesta, consigue que el chico se sienta particularmente sereno y confiado.

—No estoy hecho para el compromiso, Harley —se sincera el joven Black—. Adoro mi libertad. Es a ella a quien realmente debo mi lealtad.

La chica posa su mirada aceitunada sobre los magníficos ojos de él. Y pasados unos segundos, ambos sonríen sin saber muy bien el porqué.

—¿Sorbete de limón? —ofrece Savannah acercando el recipiente al regazo de Sirius.

Él acoge el aperitivo con sumo gusto y bebe, revelando así la sublime distinción que proporciona una educación aristocrática.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —y no, no es una pregunta hecha al azar, por eso, Sirius se sorprende a sí mismo cuando cae en la cuenta de que verdaderamente siente curiosidad por conocer la respuesta.

Da otro sorbo. Amargo.

—Nada en especial —ella se encoge de hombros, quizá tratando de quitar hierro al asunto. Suspira—. En mi mente ya está más que interiorizada la idea de que no lograré superar los ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No, los duelos no son lo mío.

—¿Eso es todo? —Sirius se retrepa sobre el respaldo de su silla y esboza una media sonrisa. Con un gesto que destila elegancia por doquier, desliza la copa por la superficie de la mesa y ésta se detiene justo entre las manos de Savannah—. En tal caso yo podría ayudarte. Te enseñaré cómo batirte en duelo y salir indemne de él, por supuesto. Soy el mejor duelista de todo Hogwarts, nena.

La castaña alza una ceja, pasmada por la repentina amabilidad con la que actúa el joven Black, aunque, eso sí, sin dejar de lado su característica chulería.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Sin pedir a cambio conductas obscenas ni preguntar cuál es el color de mi ropa interior?

—No hay necesidad de eso, Harley —Sirius se levanta de la silla y se aproxima con deliberada lentitud a la joven. El oscuro flequillo cae sobre su frente, oscureciendo así la tonalidad de sus singulares ojos, y le susurra al oído con voz ronca:

—No llevas sostén.

Savannah enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello y pronto adopta el mismo parecido que una bombona de butano. Muerta de la vergüenza, intenta escupir algún comentario ingenioso e hiriente, pero su cerebro parece haberse declarado en huelga.

Sirius, satisfecho por el efecto que ha causado sus palabras en la joven, vierte el contenido de la copa y se bebe el sorbete de limón de un trago. A continuación, se inclina hábilmente sobre el rostro de Savannah y le planta un veloz beso sobre los labios. Fugaz. Intenso. Ella agranda los ojos de manera desmesurada, totalmente enajenada y sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar.

—El próximo fin de semana empezaremos —anuncia el mayor seductor que Hogwarts jamás ha conocido. Y abandona las cocinas del colegio con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

Limón. Le encanta.

* * *

_Et voilà! __Sólo me queda añadir que el próximo capítulo pinta muy, pero que muy bien ;D_

_¡Besos!_

**_Danna._**


	5. Muerto

_**Disclaimer:**__ ¡Sigo sin ser JK! ;)_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! A cada cual mejor. La verdad es que sois un amor, en serio, y vuestras opiniones me alegran el día y la vida, jaja._

_Sin más dilación… ¡Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

Un frío cortante les recibe nada más atravesar las puertas principales del castillo. Savannah en seguida se arrepiente de haber recogido su pelo en una cola de caballo y exponer sus desprotegidas orejas a la intemperie.

—Tienes la nariz que parece una cereza —declara Sirius con una arrolladora sonrisa.

Savannah bufa, incómoda, y tira de las mangas del ancho jersey que viste para cubrir con ellas su dolorida nariz.

—Anda, toma —el moreno se deshace de su bufanda escarlata y dorada, y la desliza en torno al cuello de Savannah. Una vez la prenda permanece tan ajustada que a la chica le cuesta hablar, el joven Black le guiña un ojo y retoma el camino hacia los lindes del bosque.

Savannah, paralizada en su sitio, queda muda de estupefacción por el desconcertante comportamiento del Merodeador hacia ella. Percibe el embriagante aroma que conserva la bufanda de Sirius y se ruboriza cuando una tímida sonrisilla se abre camino en sus labios. Aspira. Su bufanda huele a menta y a rebeldía. A libertad y a coraje.

—¡Aligera el paso! —exige Sirius, que la espera con las manos en la cintura unos metros más adelante.

—No me des órdenes Black, ¿quién te crees que eres?

—Para ti, Su Majestad.

—Gilipollas integral suena infinitamente mejor.

—Hay que ver, Harley, me hipnotizas con tu impecable léxico.

—Pues lo próximo que voy a hacer será hipnotizarte de un tortazo.

Black lanza una estruendosa carcajada ante la lindeza que suelta Savannah y el viento, revoltoso, eleva el eco de su risotada hacia el cielo.

Las copas de los inmensos árboles del Bosque Prohibido se columpian de un lado a otro mecidos por el impávido viento. El cielo, borrascoso y cubierto de amenazantes nubes, apenas se distingue debido al espeso follaje de las ramas más altas. Savannah camina detrás de Sirius, apretando el ritmo de sus pasos para no perder de vista la formidable espalda del Merodeador. Le resulta complicado avanzar por el bosque debido a la tupida hojarasca. La joven respira agitadamente y mantiene la boca entreabierta para proporcionar a sus pulmones el oxígeno necesario para continuar sin desfallecer. Porque, seamos realistas, no hace falta tener muchas luces para darse cuenta de que Savannah no está habituada a este tipo de expediciones rurales. Por su parte, Sirius, con elegantes zancadas, cruza el bosque con una naturalidad admirable, como si conociera el lugar exacto donde las sinuosas raíces sobresalen del terreno y reconociera cada uno de los gigantescos troncos.

—Aclárame por qué estúpido motivo has escogido el maldito Bosque Prohibido para esto, Black —habla entrecortadamente, acosada por un frío que cala hasta los huesos—. ¿Acaso no hay aulas vacías en el castillo? ¿O es que pretendes que una acromántula gigante y peluda se me trague como aperitivo?

—¡Por Morgana, por supuesto que no! —Sirius detiene sus pasos y se gira hacia atrás para mirar a la castaña con expresión teatral. Una sonrisa traviesa curva sus labios—. Esos jodidos bichos son una auténtica asquerosidad, pero tampoco los detesto tanto como para condenarlos a morir de una forma tan miserable. Seguro que les provocas una indigestión, pobres.

Tras varios minutos de intensa caminata a través de la densa vegetación, los jóvenes observan que un pequeño claro se abre ante ellos. Y Savannah, con el cabello de su coleta repleto de pequeñas ramitas y con la respiración acelerada, sabe que han llegado a su destino.

—Te he traído aquí para que no te resulte tan sencillo mantener la concentración, de esta manera, con la práctica, serás capaz de adquirir más pericia y aprenderás a fijarte en todo cuanto te rodea. Es demasiado fácil practicar técnicas de duelo en un aula vacía, tanto que resultaría ridículo e infructuoso.

Savannah asiente dándole la razón por una vez. Lo cierto es que el razonamiento de Black es evidente y lógico. Los sonidos propios del tétrico bosque y de las criaturas que habitan en él, constituyen un terrorífico motivo que invitan a la distracción y que te obligaría a desatender los movimientos de un posible oponente. Lograr ignorar aquello que resulta trivial e innecesario y centrarse en lo estrictamente esencial es lo que se convertirá en el auténtico reto para ella.

La joven Harley se estremece de pies a cabeza cuando el terrible clamor de un trueno sacude los cielos con violencia. Sirius advierte que la angustia se instala en el rostro de la chica como una agobiante máscara.

—Está bien, empecemos cuanto antes… A ver, un duelo es una contienda cuyo objetivo es desarmar, lesionar e incluso matar a un adversario o adversarios…

—No te pases de listo —interrumpe Savannah, cortante—. Yo no soy Roxanne, mi coeficiente intelectual no es cero.

Sirius suelta una risotada un tanto burlona ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Inmediatamente después el joven vuelve a lo suyo, tratando de limar asperezas para que la situación no desemboque en una de sus habituales discusiones.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Es imprescindible mantener la mente despierta y agudizar al máximo cada uno de los cinco sentidos —Sirius camina en círculo alrededor de la castaña, como un león acechando a su presa. Los iris grises emiten un brillo malicioso.

Ella asiente con lentitud.

—Entendido.

Entonces, sin apenas conceder un segundo de cavilación, Black enarbola su varita y efectúa un rápido movimiento que provoca que las rodillas de Savannah fallen y caiga aterrizando con el culo sobre el suelo.

—Ni lo has visto venir —recrimina Sirius, serio.

—Eres un cerdo, Black. ¡Me has hecho daño!

—Te distraes con facilidad y, en un duelo real, tu prodigiosa falta de concentración puede decantar la balanza a favor de tu oponente.

Desde el suelo, ella dedica al apuesto joven una mortífera mirada y hace ademán de soltar algún tipo de improperio, pero Sirius hace caso omiso y continúa con la lección:

—Bien, la finta es un elemento esencial que funciona como mecanismo de engaño. Requiere un importante nivel de destreza y agilidad en los movimientos —Sirius habla con autoridad—. El objetivo primordial es distraer a tu contrincante para obtener ventaja sobre éste y poder atacar.

Savannah, que ya se ha reincorporado, saca la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras asiente con ímpetu, tratando de memorizar cada palabra que el Merodeador articula. Frunce el ceño, concentrada en la tarea, e interioriza los movimientos a efectuar. Está bien, ya lo tiene. La chica se mueve con notable habilidad hacia su derecha con la firme intención de engañar a Sirius, pero él, experto duelista desde temprana edad, se anticipa a sus movimientos y rápidamente la intercepta.

—¡Pff! ¿Qué ha sido eso? —el moreno ríe con vehemencia mientras mantiene atrapada a su presa en un férreo abrazo. Ella se debate, furiosa—. Una finta ha de ser lo más rápida y sorpresiva posible. Con esos aspavientos parecías un troll practicando ballet.

—Me he tropezado ¿vale?—miente la chica de mala manera, visiblemente abochornada por lo ridículo de la situación y molesta debido a las engorrosas burlas de Black.

Sirius libera parcialmente el cuerpo de la chica sin permitir que ésta se aleje más de lo debido. Aferra la muñeca de Savannah y retuerce su brazo de manera que éste queda firmemente pegado a la espalda de la chica. La joven Harley, súbitamente desorientada por la vertiginosa velocidad de la acción, emite un quejido ahogado. Y es consciente del motivo por que su corazón late a un ritmo tan desenfrenado justo en el momento en que nota el cálido tórax de Sirius acariciando su espalda.

—Debes proteger tu cuerpo para evitar posibles lesiones —desde detrás Sirius habla en voz baja, susurrándole al oído con voz profunda, bronca, sugerente. El cálido aliento del Merodeador rozando sutilmente el cuello de Savannah provoca que la joven se estremezca de placentero dolor—. No te despistes. Ya estarías muerta ¿ves? —y posa su varita sobre la delgada clavícula de ella.

Savannah permanece absolutamente inmóvil. Sus pies parecen haber echado raíces en el suelo y sus músculos continúan empeñados en desacatar las órdenes que el cerebro les dicta. Entonces, Savannah se percata de que Sirius ha aflojado su agarre, liberándola al fin. Ella se voltea, no sin cierto nerviosismo, y ambos jóvenes quedan frente a frente. Sirius la contempla con tanta intensidad que la joven se olvida de respirar por un momento. Unos tímidos rayos de sol, caprichosos, caen sobre el cabello del Merodeador arrancando reflejos zarcos y sus ojos simulan a la perfección el magnífico espectáculo que otorga el mar en calma.

—Cierra los ojos —indica entonces él. Savannah, ciertamente indócil, reúsa obedecer a su acompañante. Con todo, Sirius insiste en su propósito—: Ciérralos, vamos.

Y Harley cede a su petición, suspicaz. Deja caer los párpados y la oscuridad la envuelve por completo. La chica se siente extremadamente vulnerable y desprotegida, y una asfixiante sensación de incomodidad se apodera de ella. No obstante, la fastidiosa impresión de desagrado se esfuma en cuanto la tersa voz de Sirius llega a sus oídos:

—Estate atenta y escucha bien. Oye todo cuanto te rodea —Savannah, todavía sin ver, intuye que Sirius se encuentra a una considerable distancia de ella—. Trata de repeler cualquier maleficio que te envíe.

Harley, lejos de achicarse, abre su mente y trata de concentrarse lo máximo posible. No quiere terminar en la enfermería con las costillas hechas picadillo. Agudiza sus sentidos y pronto advierte el siniestro rumor que emiten los árboles del bosque; el irritante piar de los pájaros se convierte en delicados cánticos y las flores parecen entablar simpáticas conversaciones con la joven. La brisa, fría y tétrica, decide despeinar su melena arenosa y luego suelta una lúgubre carcajada. Y, de repente, Savannah da un respingo cuando nota el tacto de algo frío y húmedo al impactar contra su nariz. Y en su cara, y luego también sobre su cabeza. Apenas una fracción de segundo después, el tamborileo de las gotas de agua estrellándose contra el suelo y las copas de los árboles, anuncian a Savannah la llegada de una copiosa lluvia. La chica trata de hacer caso omiso del repiqueteo del agua, pero no advierte el relampagueo de ningún hechizo cortando el aire en su dirección.

Súbitamente, un cálido roce, que contrasta notablemente con la gélida lluvia, afloja la bufanda y acaricia con extrema lentitud su cuello descubierto. El sólido cuerpo del maestro en duelos colisiona suavemente con el de la aprendiz. Cuando los mórbidos labios de Sirius ascienden hasta toparse con el lóbulo de su oreja, Savannah se ve incapaz de reprimir un profundo suspiro. Ella estira el cuello hacia un lado para facilitarle a Sirius el acceso a la tierna carne de su cuello y, cuando éste pasea su lengua sobre la piel mojada de ella, su respiración se acelera, deseando más. Deseándolo más. Las gráciles manos de Black se cuelan bajo el grueso jersey de Savannah, ahora empapado, y acarician con deleite el frío abdomen para, momentos después, tomar su fina cintura como rehén. Y ella se deja hacer, víctima de las suculentas caricias del Merodeador, hasta que la voz de él rompe el silencio:

—Jamás debes fiarte de tu adversario —previene Sirius sonriendo con socarronería al ver los ojos de Savannah nublados por el deseo.

Ella lo observa con el semblante sereno, confiado, impertérrito, y el sublime seductor que habita Hogwarts no atisba el menor resquicio de frustración o fracaso en su rostro. Sirius queda embelesado cuando unas danzarinas gotas de agua se escurren desde la magnífica línea de su mandíbula y descienden por su tibio cuello para, finalmente, aposentarse en el hueco de su clavícula, como delicadas perlas de rocío. Savannah, preciosa y apetecible. Es entonces cuando Sirius advierte cómo algo fino y rígido presiona su abdomen con firmeza. Al bajar la vista repara en que la varita de la joven apunta directamente hacia él, amenazante.

—Desde luego que no —corrobora Savannah con superioridad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Muerto —añade, victoriosa.

Y Sirius sonríe de medio lado bajo la incesante tormenta porque, efectivamente, está muerto.

* * *

_¿Y bien?__ ¿Qué opináis sobre la parejita? ¿Qué sucederá a partir de este momento? No hace falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Savannah está coladita por él (¡cómo no, por Dios!). Y, bueno, Sirius… ¡joder, yo quiero una clase de esas! ¿Qué creéis que puede sentir Sirius por ella? ¿Simple atracción o quizá algo más?_

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí no os costará apretarle al botoncito de abajo… y Sirius Black llamará al timbre de tu casa para darte lecciones de defensa personal ;)_

_¡Besos!_

_**Danna. **_


	6. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer:**__ No soy rubia y tampoco tengo la cuenta bancaria hasta los topes de pasta, así que, no, no soy JK Rowling y nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío._

_¡Muchí__simas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! Os lo agradezco muchísimo a todas, sois chachi piruli, por eso este capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que sacrifican dos minutos de su tiempo y se molestan en dejar un comentario con su opinión._

_¡Por todas vosotras! :D_

* * *

Savannah Harley no entiende a los hombres. Son brutos, toscos y groseros, y la mayor parte del tiempo se comportan de un modo que raya lo primitivo. Les gusta darse collejas, decir tacos, y hablar de tetas y de tangas. Y ella no alcanza a comprender el porqué; por este motivo se podría decir que no, Savannah no entiende en absoluto a los hombres.

Merodea en silencio por los oscuros pasillos del colegio. Se ha visto obligada a salir de la cama en mitad de la noche por miedo a que ésta termine prendiéndose fuego. Necesita llegar al séptimo piso cuanto antes: siente que su cabeza está a punto de estallar, es como si un atronador bombo retumbase incesantemente en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Súbitamente, la chica oye el sonido de unos pasos acelerados en el corredor contiguo y los latidos de su corazón se disparan, sobresaltada. Es probable que se trate de algún prefecto al que le hayan asignado la ronda nocturna. Y Savannah deshace el camino andado para poner rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. No le apetece pasarse una semana entera limpiando los retretes de la enfermería por deambular a deshoras por los pasillos. No obstante, los pies de Harley se oponen a los deseos de su dueña y se resisten a moverse cuando siente el rumor de unas voces familiares.

Una suena imponente, noble y rebelde, y parece desprender un sutil matiz de tristeza.

La otra tiene un deje infantil y es astuta, reservada e impávida.

Savannah pega su espalda a la sólida pared del corredor y, tan sigilosa como un gato, camina manteniendo la posición hacia el canto del muro. Con tiento para no ser descubierta, la castaña inclina la cabeza hacia su derecha y examina la escena, verificando así sus sospechas. Sirius y Regulus. El primero aferrando con firmeza el brazo del segundo. El segundo taladrando con su mirada negra al primero. Savannah advierte la fugaz mueca de molestia que cruza el semblante del más bajo. A Sirius tampoco le pasa desapercibido el gesto de su hermano y comprende de inmediato. Aprieta con cierta dureza el antebrazo de Regulus y éste emite un quejido sordo.

—Déjame ver —exige Sirius. Su voz suena tan frígida que habría sido capaz de congelar el infierno.

El primogénito de los Black toma la manga de la túnica de su hermano con la firme intención de levantarla, pero Regulus se debate, furioso. Con todo, Sirius lo empuja contra la gruesa pared con más fuerza de la que debería, flexiona su brazo izquierdo y lo coloca sobre la garganta de su hermano. El Merodeador ejerce cierta presión sobre la tráquea del joven para evitar que continúe revolviéndose y así poder inmovilizarlo. Cuando el menor de los Black, impotente al verse reprimido, se somete a la fuerza de Sirius, éste afloja el agarre lentamente y lo libera al fin. Regulus, aliviado, siente cómo sus pulmones vuelven a henchirse de oxígeno y tose. Sin embargo, Sirius apenas le concede unos segundos para respirar, puesto que rápidamente vuelve a aprisionar la muñeca del Slytherin y alza la ropa dejando al descubierto su antebrazo.

—Te has unido a su causa —murmura. Sirius siente que algo dentro de él se quiebra, como un junco azotado por el viento, cuando contempla la lóbrega figura de la calavera y la serpiente trazadas sobre la nívea piel de su hermano pequeño.

Regulus se suelta del agarre con un movimiento brusco y clava su mirada en los ojos de Sirius, que permanece inmóvil, todavía con su brazo flexionado sujetando ahora el vacío.

—Ahora soy el orgullo de la familia —Regulus esboza una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa, pero la alegría no acude a sus brillantes ojos. Mantiene el mentón alzado y el rostro inescrutable, en una pose fría y señorial.

—No eres más que una puta marioneta, Reg. ¡Maldita sea, abre los ojos de una jodida vez!

Regulus hace una breve pausa, y se demora unos segundos antes de responder.

—Te fuiste, Sirius, dejaste todo atrás y no te importó nada excepto tú mismo. Me abandonaste. —la voz del joven es terriblemente impertinente, tan Black, tan Slytherin, pero es posible distinguir un leve matiz de rencor y aflicción en sus palabras—. Tomaste tu decisión. Yo he tomado la mía.

—Escúchame bien. Hui, me largué de allí porque ya no era capaz de soportar toda esa mierda. Me niego a convertirme en el títere de un sádico hijo de puta cuyo único propósito de su miserable existencia es aniquilar a todo aquel que no simpatice con sus ideales. No, no soy como vosotros, Reg, yo sé pensar.

—No me llames así, Sirius. Nunca más —el chico alza el rostro y encara a su hermano con aire altivo, desafiante. Dolido—. Por lo que a mí respecta tú y yo ya no somos hermanos. Estás muerto para mí.

La disputa termina con rudeza. Regulus se aparta de Sirius y echa a andar por el solitario pasillo con la elegancia innata del apellido Black. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el grácil joven se detiene a medio camino y se gira para mirar a su hermano una última vez. Entonces, escupe con desdén un último comentario, una frase lapidaria:

—Madre te envía recuerdos, por cierto. Se pregunta si tus deshonrosos despojos yacen ya esparcidos por la acera de algún roñoso callejón _muggle._

Y se voltea de nuevo para reanudar su marcha, alejándose para siempre de la vida de Sirius Black. Regulus ha dicho la última palabra y se ha esfumado. Ha dejado a Sirius allí plantado, solo, con las palabras ardiendo como brasas en su garganta. El joven hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que las rodillas no sucumban bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Y el de su culpa. Una culpa que se adhiere a su alma como un cruel parásito; que lo asfixia; que lo atormenta; que lo mata.

Savannah, estupefacta, sale de detrás de la pared en la que estaba escondida y accede al corredor contiguo. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillan en la penumbra, opacos y apenados, cuando lo ve. Ahí. Con la mano fuertemente cerrada en un puño, apoyada en el muro. Aprieta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se han tornado blancos. La mandíbula tensa. El joven permanece distante, derrotado, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada vacía. Mira sin ver. Y Savannah tiene la sensación de que Sirius se halla en algún lugar lejano, inaccesible, donde ella no puede alcanzarlo.

—Mueve el culo y piérdete —murmura él entonces sin mirarla siquiera. Y la chica juraría que pronunciar esas palabras le ha costado un esfuerzo titánico.

Aun así, Savannah da un respingo: no creía que él la hubiera oído llegar. Sin embargo, aunque el joven se dirige a ella con deliberada hostilidad, la castaña no hace amago de alejarse ni un centímetro. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es obvio que Sirius está herido. Ella podría soltar alguna clase de comentario despectivo y pirarse del lugar inmediatamente, pero Savannah no quiere hacer sufrir a Sirius. No, porque seguramente ya tiene suficiente peso en su conciencia y no merece cargar con nada más. Así que no importa cuan desagradable se muestre con ella porque Savannah se ve incapaz de apartarse de él.

La castaña agarra un pliegue de la camisa del Merodeador y tira sutilmente de ella para que el joven se voltee. Ambos quedan frente a frente. Entonces, él, abatido, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se topa con las losas de la pared y deja ir un suspiro afligido, que escapa desde lo más hondo de su ser. Savannah se estremece de pies a cabeza. Jamás ha visto a Sirius tan abatido. Tan frágil. De repente, siente la irrefrenable necesidad de abrazarlo. Y así lo hace: rodea el torso del joven con sus brazos, con determinación, con afecto. Con nobleza, un abrazo de verdad.

—Me odia, Savannah —la voz rota, desarmada—. Me largué de casa y lo abandoné. Lo dejé allí solo. Con _ella_. Con ellos. Jamás me lo perdonará.

La joven Harley queda petrificada ante la confesión de Sirius y no sabe qué decir para reconfortarlo. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, y casi puede percibir los quebrantados latidos de su corazón. Entonces, Savannah nota que algo en el interior de Sirius estalla en miles de pedazos cuando sus brazos rodean la delgada cintura de ella y su espalda se curva hacia delante, vencido, derrotado. Savannah se tensa entre sus brazos.

—No estoy llorando, Harley, yo no hago eso.

Savannah alza la cabeza de su tórax para mirarlo a los ojos, plateados, brillantes, pero Sirius no le permite separarse más de unos centímetros de él. Y la castaña no puede evitar que una tímida sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

—Les… ¿les echas de menos? —Savannah es consciente de que ellos jamás han compartido ningún tipo de confianza y que quizá Sirius no responda o incluso la mande a la mierda. Pero ella intuye que una conexión especial se ha formado entre ambos esa noche y que es el momento idóneo para que Black expulse todo cuanto retiene dentro.

Sirius no responde inmediatamente.

—Sí… Son mi familia, al fin y al cabo, aunque jamás se hayan comportado como tal —su voz se tiñe de nostalgia y resentimiento. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que habla del tema con alguien más—. Aunque es una sensación curiosa. Es decir, ¿cómo puedo añorar algo que jamás he tenido?

—¿Cómo fue? —Sirius advierte el deje de vacilación en el tono de su voz. Apoya su mentón sobre el cabello de Savannah, todavía sin soltarla, y ella nota cómo la respiración del chico le hace cosquillas en la cabeza.

—Te lo puedes imaginar. Discusiones, gritos, insultos… Argumentos repugnantes y sin fundamento acerca de la pureza de sangre y de la aniquilación definitiva de todos los hijos de _muggles__._ Mi querida madre gritando a los cuatro vientos lo deshonroso que soy… Nada inesperado, en realidad —Sirius sonríe para sí cuando cae en la cuenta de que Savannah ejerce en él un efecto balsámico, calmante—. Traidor a la sangre… eso dicen que soy —ríe como si le hiciera gracia, pero un profundo resentimiento abarrota sus ojos metálicos.

Savannah lo mira con tristeza. Sirius se frota la frente con una mano, como si le doliera la cabeza. Una vena palpita en su sien.

—Pero me da igual. Que les den a todos. No son más que una panda de remilgados comemierdas…

—Sirius… —alza los dedos tentativamente y le aparta los mechones oscuros que caen sobre su rostro. No sabe qué decir.

—¿Sabes? Jamás he hablado de esto con nadie desde que me largué de allí este verano. A excepción de James, quiero decir.

—No diré nada a nadie, lo prometo.

—Ya lo sé —sonríe él.

El interior de Savannah se convulsiona como un cataclismo cuando se siente traspasada por la penetrante mirada de Sirius. Pero, a pesar de la intensidad con que éste la contempla, la chica no puede escapar del magnético brillo que despiden sus ojos argentinos.

Y, de repente, un molesto picor se origina en su garganta y sube hasta sus fosas nasales. Savannah estornuda enérgicamente.

—¿Tú también te has resfriado? —ella sólo asiente con lentitud—. Ya… es lo que nos merecemos por permanecer bajo el diluvio universal en pleno mes de octubre.

Ríen juntos por primera vez desde que se conocen. Una risa fresca y sincera. Sirius la mira. Sus mejillas están encendidas. Alza la mano para acariciar la suave tez de la joven.

—Estás ardiendo, Savannah —se alarma.

—Iba de camino a la enfermería cuando te vi…

—Vamos, te voy a acompañar.

Ella sonríe, conforme, y ambos jóvenes ponen rumbo al último piso. Pero Savannah se aventura a hacer una última declaración.

—Soy mestiza —revela, sin saber muy bien el motivo concreto que la impulsa a hacerlo. Sólo sabe que necesita fervientemente hacérselo saber a Sirius—. Mi madre es muggle.

La expresión de Sirius se ensombrece de pronto y encaja la confidencia de la chica como un puñetazo en el estómago, ofendido por la insinuación.

—Eso a mí no me importa.

—Lo sé —esboza una sonrisa tímida y Sirius se relaja—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Sonríen.

Savannah Harley no entiende a los hombres. Son orgullosos, ofensivos e irrespetuosos. Les resulta humillante llorar delante de alguien más y mostrarse débiles e inseguros. Por esto mismo, ella continúa sin entender el porqué de una conducta tan incoherente. Con todo, esa fría noche de finales de octubre, Savannah es capaz de simpatizar y de comprender un poco más al no siempre imperturbable Sirius Black.

* * *

_Bueno, un capítulo un poco diferente a los anteriores, con un carácter más nostálgico y sensible (o eso espero haber transmitido, vaya; aunque prefiero que eso me lo digáis vosotras). Personalmente, creo que Sirius siempre se sintió culpable (al menos en cierto modo) de que la relación con su hermano se fuera a la mierda tras su huida de Grimmauld Place. Aunque, obviamente, jamás manifestó absolutamente nada acerca de la temprana muerte de Regulus en ninguno de los libros de la saga. Este es mi particular homenaje a los hermanos Black. _

_¡Ah! El próximo capítulo viene _calentito_… y hasta aquí puedo contar._

_¡Besos!_

**_Danna._**

_**Danna.**_


	7. Escondite

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter es de JK. Sirius Black, no, joder, ¡no!_

_**Advertencia: **__sexo explícito._

_¡Muy buenas! ¿Qué tal ha ido la Semana Santa? Yo por mi parte no tengo queja alguna, he disfrutado __en Andalucía como una enana :D __¿La única pega? Que debería considerarse seriam__ente la opción de convertirla en un Mes Santo y así aprovechar y poder irme también de Romería, jajajaja._

_Para aquellos que siguen "_Demuéstralo", _tengo una mala noticia… ¡NO! No pienso abandonar el fic ni muchísimo menos, simplemente no me veo capacitada ahora mismo para sacar adelante dos fics (cosas de los estudios y el trabajo, que absorben a uno y lo vuelve completamente antisocial xD). De manera que, primero seguiré con este fic hasta terminarlo y después retomaré el Lily/James. Siento mucho si decepciono a alguien, pero prometo continuarlo. Vamos, que lo juro solemnemente, jaja._

_Ahora, antes de comenzar con la lectura, quiero agradecer enoooooooooormemente a la GRAN __**Erised Black**__, porque desde que la conocí (aquí en FF) siento que algo especial existe entre nosotras, una amistad sincera y sana, además de una obsesiva devoción por Sirius Black, xD. Y, por supuesto, no voy a dejar de mencionar el gran honor de que esta sublime autora me haya nombrado a mí (wiiii, saltitos de alegría) en una entrevista personal. ¡Mil gracias, esposa mía de mi corazón! _

_Aquí os dejo el link, recomiendo leerla, es de lo más interesante:_

_/yogima/entrevista/erised-black-segunda-parte_

_Por mi parte nada más… ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

Un frío helador se asienta en sus agarrotados músculos nada más apartar las mantas de su cama. Sirius descorre los doseles con cierta brusquedad, sin embargo, la pausada respiración de sus tres compañeros no parece interrumpirse en ningún momento a pesar del chirriante sonido. Todos continúan durmiendo profundamente. _Jodida panda de marmotas._ Mira hacia su derecha para contemplar la hora que indica el despertador _muggle_. Las 6:49 a.m. Bufa con resignación. Esa no ha sido una buena noche. Ninguna desde hace tiempo, en realidad. Y lo peor de todo no son las noches en vilo, no, qué va. Son las que tiene pesadillas.

Tras una rápida ducha, Sirius abandona la Torre de Gryffindor y, como todavía es pronto para bajar a desayunar, el intrépido joven se decanta por merodear un rato por los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Es época de TIMOs, de modo que, considerando lo extremadamente temprano que es, Sirius no advierte riesgo alguno de ser descubierto.

Sacude la cabeza inconscientemente pero ni aun así es capaz de desterrar de su mente la espeluznante imagen que lo atormenta desde hace noches. La Marca Tenebrosa grabada a sangre y fuego en el antebrazo de Regulus lo había impactado. Negarlo resultaría imposible. Una marca, profunda y oscura, que encadenará definitivamente al menor de los Black a un destino plagado de vasallaje y opresión. Un camino lleno de trabas, tiranía y dificultades para un joven de apenas dieciséis años de edad. Una decisión errónea. Crucial. Categóricamente maldita. El porvenir que lo condenará por siempre jamás. Entonces, de repente, como la calma tras el paso de un huracán, unos refulgentes ojos verdes se abren paso en su mente, grandes y expresivos, para confinar sus temores y sus prejuicios en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente. Para desvanecer la venenosa angustia que se ha afincado en el centro de su pecho; para inundar sus sentidos con un deleitable calor y aniquilar irrevocablemente la culpabilidad que lo aflige.

Harley.

Sonríe sin motivo aparente. Lo cierto es que jamás ha creído posible que algún día llegara a brotar una alianza de ningún tipo entre ellos. Son totalmente diferentes. Los polos opuestos de un mismo imán. La cara y la cruz. Ella no se asemeja en absoluto a las despampanantes chicas que él suele frecuentar. Tiene un carácter fuerte y tempestuoso capaz de intimidar a un hipogrifo, ostenta un promedio de cinco tacos por minuto y actúa de un modo casi impertinente la mayor parte del tiempo. Para más inri, es apática con él. Y no es guapa. Ni por asomo. Savannah Harley no es el tipo de chica que le llamaría la atención. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Sirius sabe que hay algo en la joven que ejerce una desesperada atracción sobre él, que lo invita a estar cerca de ella, a tocarla. A necesitarla.

Sirius dobla una esquina y choca bruscamente contra alguien, interrumpiendo así el hilo de sus cavilaciones. La fuerza del impacto provoca que el intruso trastabille y se desplome peligrosamente, pero el Merodeador alcanza a asirlo del brazo, impidiendo que su cuerpo colisione contra el suelo.

—Mira por dónde vas —reprende Savannah, que se ha aferrado instintivamente a las solapas de la camisa de Sirius para no sufrir un esguince al ceder el peso de su cuerpo sobre su tobillo torcido.

—No deberías ser tan desconsiderada con la persona que acaba de salvarte de un buen tortazo.

—Salvado dice… Lo tenía todo controlado, Black —se palpa suavemente su tobillo lastimado. Black advierte unas suaves marcas purpúreas bajo el contorno de los ojos de ella: ¿padecerá también de insomnio?

—Evidentemente —comenta con su habitual sarcasmo— Te cuesta trabajo ser amable con la gente, ¿verdad?

—No, Black, qué va, si yo soy de lo más simpática. El problema eres tú, que me desquicias.

Una media sonrisa arrogante se instala en los labios de Sirius. La contempla con tal fijación que Savannah teme que sus temblorosas rodillas la traicionen y la dejen caer.

— ¿Es que piensas besarme otra vez sin permiso? —su voz no denota enfado, ni siquiera rencor, sin embargo, Sirius sí cree atisbar un deje de expectación. Recuerda a la perfección el beso que ambos compartieron en las cocinas hacía un par de meses.

— ¿Permiso dices? Ni que te hubiera bajado las bragas hasta los tobillos… —Savannah enrojece desde la raíz del cabello hasta el último dedo de sus pies y al instante se arrepiente de haber sacado el tema a colación—. Tan sólo fue un besito de buenas noches, no es para que se te suba a la cabeza.

Y Savannah, vengativa y sibilina como la que más, no deja escapar la oportunidad de bajarle los humos al insufrible Merodeador y, ya de paso, tratar de recuperar parte de su recién lapidada dignidad:

—Ah, que a aquello llamas beso…—Savannah deja escapar cada palabra de manera lenta, dolorosa, dulce, paladeando cada sílaba como si se tratase del más distinguido manjar. Y sonríe de forma ingenuamente maliciosa. Sabe que ha sido un golpe bajo—. Entonces no es de extrañar que tengas un lío con una tía diferente cada cuarto de hora… Ahora empiezo a comprender a qué se debe tanto vaivén de faldas. Quizá no las satisfagas tanto como alardeas, Black.

Y el aludido encaja el mazazo con el mayor disimulo que es capaz de fingir, tratando de aparentar una postura indiferente. Pero resulta tremendamente difícil. Porque no va a tolerar que una mocosa como ella ponga en tela de juicio su (inigualable) eficacia sexual. Entonces, la sombra de una malévola sonrisa cruza el semblante de Sirius cuando éste se aproxima a la castaña. Estudia el rostro de ella con atención y pronto descubre la presencia de un minúsculo lunar bajo su labio inferior, justo a la derecha. Y habla a escasos centímetros de los carnosos labios de Savannah.

—¿Quieres que te haga el favor de comprobarlo por ti misma, nena? —la voz ronca, grave, sugerente. El Merodeador advierte el matiz de aprensión que ofusca el rostro de Savannah. Y sonríe con los ojos.

Por sorpresa, la tosca voz del celador del colegio coge de nuevas a Sirius y Savannah, que enmudecen de golpe. _¿Quién anda ahí?_ Como impulsado por un resorte, el Merodeador toma a la chica de la mano y corren hacia las escaleras más próximas para escapar de Filch.

Enseguida llegan al séptimo piso y se ocultan en el angosto espacio que hay tras el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. El lugar, de dimensiones considerablemente reducidas, obliga a los jóvenes a permanecer de pie uno frente al otro, sus cuerpos tentadoramente cerca. Las respiraciones, aceleradas debido a la improvisada carrera, lentamente se apaciguan, se calman.

—Sirius… —la castaña mira alrededor con los ojos desorbitados, nerviosa— cr-creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero… tengo claustrofobia.

—¿Cómo?

—Que… tengo miedo a los espacios cerrados…

—Ya, ya lo sé, te he oído la primera vez.

—Me estoy mareando… —murmulla en apenas un susurro.

La falta de aire se hace más que evidente cuando Savannah comienza a experimentar una sensación de ansiedad. El pavor ha empezado a aflorar y sus manos tiemblan, sudorosas. Savannah busca compulsivamente el hueco de la salida, pero Sirius adivina las intenciones de la chica rápidamente y la toma de los hombros para evitar su huida.

—Ven aquí. Si sales ahora nos descubrirá.

El eco de los pasos de Filch delata la cercana presencia del celador. Se encuentra en ese mismo pasillo, Sirius puede oír su pesada respiración.

—No puedo, Sirius, de verdad que no… tengo que salir ya…

—Calla.

Más pasos. Y Savannah forcejea para zafarse del agarre de Sirius, pero éste ejerce más presión sobre los brazos de la chica, reteniéndola allí.

—Déjame ir —la respiración se acelera y su pecho roza el tórax de Sirius cuando inspira para dotar de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Comienza a hiperventilar.

Y más pasos. El joven calcula que Filch se ha detenido justo frente al tapiz. Está convencido de que la fuerte respiración de Savannah terminará por descubrirlos. No puede permitirse el lujo de resultar castigado y volver a faltar a un entrenamiento de quidditch. El joven se desespera.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Sirius inclina su rostro y atrapa los labios de Savannah en un ardiente beso. Los lame, los succiona, los saborea. La silencia y la tranquiliza. Savannah, aunque sorprendida, cree por una milésima de segundo que la ansiedad se ha desvanecido de repente. Ya no siente la angustia acumulada en su pecho ni el nudo en su garganta. Él calma su miedo. Y Sirius se vuelve loco cuando nota que Savannah responde al beso con la misma intensidad que él. Desliza su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y Harley se lo concede, porque es allí donde debe estar, enredándose una con la otra en un baile húmedo y fluido. Sirius baja lentamente sus manos hasta las caderas de Savannah, agarrándola con fuerza para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Para sentirla cerca. Savannah alza el mentón y su cuello es el siguiente en recibir los suculentos mordiscos de Sirius, dejando pequeñas marcas que más tarde deberán ser ocultadas. Todo el cuerpo de la chica está concentrado exclusivamente en el delicioso recorrido de esa lengua sobre su piel. Él, cuidadoso, cuela una de sus manos bajo la falda de ella y se deleita en rozar sutilmente la cara interior de sus muslos. Una caricia ascendente. Empuja hacia arriba con ímpetu para levantarla del suelo y enrosca las piernas de Savannah en torno a su varonil cintura; ella hunde sus manos en el sedoso pelo del Merodeador. Sus cuerpos, calientes, encajan sin dejar margen alguno de error, como un rompecabezas perfecto e impecable.

Savannah respira entrecortadamente, casi parece jadear. Y el excitante sonido no hace sino encender más a Sirius, que suelta un gruñido y abre la camisa blanca de la chica con desesperación. Su sujetador negro queda a la vista. Negro. Como él. Sonríe de medio lado. Ella arquea la espalda contra la pared y se pega cuanto le es posible al apuesto joven, sus cuerpos parecen estar dispuestos a fusionarse. Savannah da un respingo al sentir una firme presión en su propia entrepierna. Sobre la ropa, Sirius comienza a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre las piernas abiertas de ella, en una danza lenta y acompasada.

La respiración acelerada, jadeante.

Entonces, de repente, el miedo comienza a hacerse presente en la mente de la castaña, porque es totalmente consciente de lo que está por suceder; sabe en qué desembocará ese estúpido juego si continúan así. No es la primera vez que Savannah está con un chico, sin embargo, teme la efusiva vorágine de sensaciones que Sirius despierta en su interior con tan solo un roce de su boca.

—Sirius...

—¿Mmm? —solicita él con los labios enterrados en el hueco de su clavícula.

—Para.

El joven mira directamente los ojos verdes de ella y sonríe con cierto orgullo masculino cuando advierte que éstos están empañados por el deseo y el ardor. La contempla detalladamente, porque sus mejillas encendidas forman un magnífico contraste con su nívea piel. Y Sirius se ve en la obligación de corregirse a sí mismo. Porque no, Savannah no es guapa. Esa no sería la palabra más apropiada para definirla.

_Preciosa. _

—¿Parar? —ella suspira sin poder evitarlo y Sirius interpreta el gesto como una excitante invitación a continuar—. ¿Quieres que pare? Lo haré si realmente es lo que deseas.

Ella vacila unos segundos.

—Puede oírnos alguien.

—En tal caso tendremos que intentar no hacer mucho ruido.

Black la acaricia delicadamente sobre la tela húmeda de las braguitas y sonríe con cierta maldad cuando Savannah cierra los ojos y deja escapar un gemido.

—Ahora viene lo mejor.

Sirius pasea su lengua por el labio inferior de la castaña, humedeciéndolo de nuevo, incitándola. Sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse de inmediato. Black continúa acariciándola sobre la ropa interior y cuando intuye que está suficientemente húmeda, introduce uno de sus dedos en su interior. La calidez de ella lo recibe. Savannah entierra los dedos en la camisa de él cuando siente esa nueva intrusión y de inmediato busca la boca de Black con urgencia, con necesidad.

Las dudas que momentos antes han abordado la mente de la chica pronto se desvanecen como el humo, y Savannah se abandona al placer y la excitación que Sirius le regala. Lleva sus manos a la corbata del Merodeador y afloja el nudo sobre su garganta, pero él aprisiona su muñeca y la apoya contra la pared, unos centímetros por encima de su cabellera castaña.

—Quiero tocarte —suspira contra sus labios.

—Hasta ahora he estado tratando de contenerme, Savannah, y ya me lo estás poniendo suficientemente difícil. Si me tocas, acabarás con la poca cordura que me queda.

El Merodeador comienza a menear su índice dentro de ella, variando sutilmente la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sirius, pícaro y guapo, esboza una leve sonrisa al escucharla gemir quedamente contra su hombro. Ella se revuelve inquieta, anhelosa de recibir más, de sentirlo suyo, de _encontrarse_ ya por fin. Él percibe cómo el interior de Savannah se sacude con violencia cuando halla un punto especialmente sensible. Está cerca, Sirius lo intuye. Besa uno de sus senos sobre la tela del sostén y el cuerpo de la chica tiembla en el preciso instante en que un nuevo espasmo se apodera de ella. Y cuando Savannah alcanza el orgasmo, el delicioso gemido muere en la boca de Sirius, engullido por sus labios.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Sirius sale de ella y la posa sobre el suelo con suavidad. La joven todavía no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Él inclina su rostro sobre Savannah, atrapa un mechón rebelde que ha escapado de su recogido y lo acomoda tras su oreja con delicadeza. La mira y la muchacha no puede evitar hacer lo mismo para que sus frentes se topen y respiren del mismo aire. Sirius procura memorizar cada detalle de la imagen de ella, ruborizada y guapa, para grabarla en su cabeza y custodiarla como el más maravilloso de los tesoros.

Más calmado, Black abre ligeramente el borde del tapiz y encuentra el pasillo vacío. Hace ya rato que ha dejado de escuchar las pisadas de Filch. Pero eso ella no tiene por qué saberlo, claro.

* * *

_That's all folks! ¿__Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Quéeeee? Quiero opiniones a punta pala, chicas. Me da igual que sean tomatazos y_ cruciatus _o halagos y morreos… ¡no me importa! Pero quiero saber qué pensáis acerca de este capítulo y de qué creéis que sucederá entre estos dos de ahora en adelante. Así que ya sabéis, amores ;D_

_¡Sed felices!_

_**Danna.**_


	8. Remedio

_**Disclaimer: **__Si Sirius me perteneciera sus hijos tendrían un sospechoso parecido a mí, por mucho que a Venetrix le fastidie. Pero, no, él es de JK._

_Advertencia: sexo explícito._

_¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cuánto llevo sin actualizar? ¿Un siglo y medio? No me matéis; no quiero excusarme__,__ de ninguna manera, tan sólo pido un pelín de comprensión… Ya sabéis: los exámenes finales de la universidad son un tostón, sí. Y lo cierto es que ha habido una racha horrible en casa y los hospitales han estado demasiado presentes en nuestras vidas, desgraciadamente. Pero se acabó, ya ha pasado todo._

_Así que, nada, aqu__í vu__elvo con una nueva actualización (un tanto subidita de tono, la verdad). He de aclarar que este capítulo es totalmente necesario para el desarrollo del fic. __¡__Nada más, gentucilla! _

* * *

A Sirius Black le gusta gastar bromas pesadas y colgar a los Slytherins del techo del vestíbulo por los tobillos. También le gusta las revistas de tías en bikini y, por supuesto, le apasionan por sobre todas las cosas esas magníficas motos _muggles._ Le gusta los lugares cálidos y oscuros, y los encuentros furtivos repletos de fogosas embestidas a altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero Sirius Black se asombra cuando descubre que también le gustan (mucho) los gemidos ahogados de Savannah cerca de su oído y la forma en que ésta susurra su nombre. Le gustan las manos de ella enterradas en su pelo negro. Le gusta su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos nublados por la pasión…

Y por más que lo intenta, Sirius no puede quitarse de la cabeza a Savannah Harley. Ni mucho menos el ardiente encuentro que han compartido esa misma mañana tras el tapiz del séptimo piso.

La mira. Otra vez. Está sentada unos asientos por delante de él. No parece mostrar el más mínimo interés en prestar atención a la tediosa lección de McGonagall. Las ondas de su pelo, recogidas en una larga cola de caballo, caen sobre su hombro y, desde su posición, Sirius puede distinguir una llamativa marca purpúrea sobre la blanca piel de su cuello. Un vestigio incuestionable que no deja lugar a dudas. Sonríe de medio lado. Seguramente ella ni se habrá percatado de ese detalle.

Por supuesto, Savannah y Sirius no se han dirigido la palabra desde que han abandonado su improvisado escondite hace unas horas. No es que estén enfadados. ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo? El caso es que ella, más roja que un _quaffle_ con insolación, se había acomodado los botones de su camisa apresuradamente sin cruzar una sola palabra con Sirius. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, de todas formas. Todo había surgido tan repentinamente… Y había terminado con la misma rapidez. Más de la que a él le hubiera gustado.

El Merodeador no había planeado absolutamente nada de aquello. Pero tampoco es como si hubiera podido resistirse a una tentadora sesión de magreo, claro. Es decir, Savannah ejerce un efecto absorbente en él, que lo persuade, que lo llama, que lo cautiva… Y a él le resulta prácticamente imposible rebelarse contra el silencioso reclamo de la chica.

Y Sirius, a esas horas de la mañana, todavía no ha logrado saciar el irrefrenable deseo de tenerla _más _cerca. De unirse a ella. De acoplar sus cuerpos para formar uno solo. Y, a decir verdad, Black podría haber obtenido de Savannah todo cuanto él se hubiese propuesto, y Harley lo habría complacido gustosamente sin siquiera rechistar. Pero él no deseaba forzarla a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde. No. Así no deben suceder las cosas.

La campana notifica el final de la clase y Sirius abandona el aula con una rapidez pasmosa. Oye la voz lejana de James: _Oye, Canuto… _Pero el aludido hace caso omiso. Le urge una ducha de agua helada antes de la siguiente hora si no quiere cometer una locura.

Entonces, de repente, unos brazos finos surgen de la nada y prácticamente se cuelgan del cuello de Sirius. Reconoce inmediatamente el fresco aroma que lo invade. Jazmín.

—Te estaba buscando —Roxanne hace un mohín, fingiendo estar enojada. Luego, acerca su rostro, límpido y perfecto, a él y añade con voz sugerente—: Aunque hace tiempo que tú a mí no y te he echado de menos ¿sabes? Necesito un poco de diversión.

Y la morena roza ligeramente la cremallera de los pantalones de Sirius con su mano, en un toque que _pretende_ ser involuntario. El Merodeador se enciende por completo ante el contacto y percibe cómo el bulto de sus pantalones palpita, ansioso. Ese simple gesto es el desencadenante, la excusa perfecta para sofocar el irracional deseo que lo ciega.

—Bien.

Y su respuesta no se hace esperar. Estrella sus labios contra la boca de Roxanne y la besa con rudeza, con hambre. Como un perro rabioso. Enredan sus lenguas en un pulso húmedo en el que resulta tremendamente complicado definir a un claro vencedor. Sirius camina a ciegas con la morena todavía prendada de su cuello y ambos logran refugiarse en el interior de los servicios femeninos. Lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Black abre la camisa blanca de ella con ferocidad y uno de los botones repiquetea al chocar contra el frío suelo. Alza el sujetador de la chica liberando sus suaves senos y los acaricia ásperamente. Roxanne suelta un gemido contra la boca del joven y él siente que enloquece. Entonces, Sirius jala los muslos de la morena y la levanta del suelo para enroscar sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se da la media vuelta y camina a tientas por el cuarto de baño hasta sentarla sobre el lavamanos. De esta forma, Sirius tiene más libertad para maniobrar. La atrae por las caderas para pegarla a él, hasta que las bragas de ella colisionan contra el bulto de sus pantalones. La repentina acción del joven toma por sorpresa a Holland, que rompe el beso de inmediato y emite un sonoro gemido. Ella alza la pelvis lentamente y comienza a menearse con suavidad, frotándose contra la tensa erección de él. Las manos de Roxanne viajan desde la cabeza de él al cuello de su camisa, y sus dedos liberan los botones para dejar al descubierto el formidable torso del joven. Su lengua acaricia los fuertes pectorales, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Y Sirius empieza a impacientarse, pues la necesita _ya_. No quiere jugar, no es momento para explayarse en tonterías, tan sólo precisa mitigar su acaloramiento.

Sirius Black es calor, es pasión. Es puro fuego. Un torrente de briosas llamaradas que abrasa sin contemplaciones la piel de cuanta fémina osa tenderse bajo su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Un fuego que inflama sus gráciles figuras cuando él acorrala a su nueva conquista contra la pared de algún pasillo oscuro. Un fuego que enciende, que apasiona, que quema.

Y Sirius Black adora escucharlas suspirar entrecortadamente bajo él, porque se siente absurdamente poderoso, imperial.

El joven aprisiona las manos de Roxanne y de inmediato las desliza a través de su torso, hacia abajo, y las coloca sobre su propia entrepierna, obligándola a tocarlo. Ella sonríe, provocativa. Se relame los labios despacio, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de los grises de él. La chica es consciente del terrible calentón de Sirius. Le encanta que pierda el control cuando está con ella, que se impaciente, que la ansíe casi con desesperación. Que sea ella la única capaz de complacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —inquiere con un tono inocente que no le pega nada. Lo observa con la mirada henchida de deseo. Adora incitarlo y contemplar su cara descompuesta por el placer.

—Siempre quiero lo mismo.

Roxanne sonríe ante una respuesta que, aunque presupuesta, desprende tal carga de erotismo que la piel de su nuca se eriza irremediablemente. Sus palabras prometen toneladas de salvaje placer.

La chica despoja a Sirius de sus pantalones, que caen hasta sus tobillos, y baja sus bóxers negros. Cuando sus delicados dedos rozan al joven, éste emite un gutural jadeo que nace en el centro su pecho. Mientras tanto, él se dedica a palpar el sexo de Roxanne por sobre las bragas mojadas. Cuela su mano bajo la fina tela de la prenda y la oye gemir de nuevo cuando introduce sus dedos en su cálida humedad. Y los mueve, envueltos por sus fluidos.

Sirius la nota suficientemente lubricada y, entonces, sin previo aviso, se precipita dentro de ella hasta el final, de un solo golpe. Porque no lo soporta más, porque su necesidad roza los límites de la irracionalidad. Roxanne, asombrada, suelta un grito ahogado debido a la repentina acción del moreno. Sirius actúa sin pensar, simplemente se deja guiar por sus instintos, dejando aflorar su parte más animal, lo salvaje que habita en él. Se mueve contra ella, con energía, con fervor, provocando que la chica gima cada vez con más fuerza. Holland tiene que aferrarse a los hombros de Sirius para soportar las atroces arremetidas del joven sin caerse del lavabo.

Sirius la oye hablar, sabe que le está diciendo algo, pero no la escucha. No la oye porque él no pretende arrimarse a la muchacha para parlotear. La relación que ambos jóvenes comparten se basa en la simple satisfacción personal. Nada más.

Roxanne nota los bordes del lavamanos clavándose en la sensible piel de sus muslos, pero no le importa en absoluto, la molestia que siente resulta totalmente irrelevante porque Sirius continúa embistiéndola con fuerza y adora sentirlo dentro de ella, caliente, profundo.

Black atrapa las caderas de la muchacha y la separa del lavabo. La fuerza de la gravedad provoca que su miembro se adentre todavía más en el cuerpo de ella. Roxanne busca desesperadamente los labios de Sirius, pero enseguida rompe el beso para emitir un fuerte alarido cuando nota que su espalda choca con la fría pared del baño. Sin apenas concederle tiempo a Holland para acomodarse a la nueva posición, Sirius comienza a impulsarse dentro de ella de nuevo, levantándola incansablemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El apuesto joven gruñe al notar el cuerpo de Roxanne vibrando contra el suyo; la chica lanza un grito agudo cuando su interior se contrae y alcanza el orgasmo. Sirius no aguanta mucho más y sale del interior de Roxanne justo antes de llegar a su clímax.

Sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco van calmándose. Sirius se coloca bien los pantalones y la Ravenclaw hace lo propio con su vestimenta. Roxanne le da un beso en la mejilla al joven y le dedica una sonrisa alusiva.

—Ha sido un auténtico placer, Sirius, como siempre —la morena suena sugerente, provocativa.

—Lo mismo digo.

Antes de que Roxanne alcance el pomo de la puerta para salir del baño, ésta se abre y tras ella aparece una reluciente cabellera castaña.

—Oh, vaya, adelante, Harley. Nosotros ya hemos terminado —guiña el ojo y sonríe perversamente, mientras desaparece tras cruzar la puerta del cuarto.

La aludida comprende rápidamente el significado de esas toscas palabras. Y vuelve su mirada hacia él. Es evidente qué ha sucedido. Siente que sus pulmones se contraen tortuosamente en su interior y prohíben que el oxígeno llegue hasta ellos, impidiéndole respirar durante unos segundos que parecen interminables.

Sirius, que está terminando de abrocharse los botones de su camisa, contempla el semblante hierático de Savannah y siente cómo su corazón da un (gran) vuelco cuando percibe un leve brillo en los ojos verdes de ella. El Merodeador avanza un par de pasos, vacilante; quiere explicarle, quiere alcanzarla y retirar esas nocivas lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse de sus ojos verdes. Pero Savannah retrocede lentamente y, antes de que él pueda alcanzarla, la chica se da la vuelta y rápidamente abandona el baño.

Huye lejos de él, lejos de su mirada metálica, lejos de la terrible humillación a la que ha sido sometida. Y no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que percibe algo cálido y ligero que se derrama por sus mejillas. Llora porque el desprecio de Sirius le duele en el alma, en la piel, en los huesos. Llora porque sus venas son ahora ríos de lava fundida. Llora porque creía haber compartido con Sirius algo más que un puñado de besos vacíos. Estaba equivocada.

Y Sirius, solo en los baños del tercer piso, se siente más _Black_ que nunca.

* * *

_¡Bueno! Y hasta aquí. Pront__o me voy ya de vacaciones —¡yijaaaaaaaaa!— y dudo mucho que vuelva a subir algún capítulo de _Rompecorazones _hasta que vuelva._

_¡Pasadlo bien y disfrutad, que la vida son dos días!_

_Besos._

_**Danna.**  
_


End file.
